Shinra Academy
by pikajow
Summary: In a world where war is forbidden, Shinra disguises its military base as a high school. Only the strong can graduate. With a war boiling beneath it's innocent exterior, Cloud finds someone he wants more than graduation.
1. Chapter 1

**_Shinra Academy_**

Summary: In a world where war is forbidden, Shinra disguises its military base as a high school. Only the strong can graduate. With a war boiling beneath it's innocent exterior, Cloud finds someone he wants more than graduation.

Chapter 1

It was eleven in the morning. Cloud tapped his foot nervously as he sat down in the auditorium, surrounded by a bunch of other people. He scratched the back of his head, a nervous habit he had.

"Ever considered cutting your hair?" Cloud looked over his shoulder, a dark haired man sitting behind him. Cloud frowned, touching his blonde spikes that stood straight up.

"No," he replied, not one to talk much. The man snickered, smacking Cloud on the back. Cloud grit his teeth, the slap way harder than it needed to be.

"Me and my boys will cut it for you. Fucking faggot." Cloud wanted to sigh. Not even five minutes in and he was already being targeted by bullies. He decided to move, but before he could another man plopped down next to him. His hair was not as spiked as Cloud's, but it was still spiked. His blue eyes were wide, drinking in all of the things around them.

"There are a lot of freshman this year," the man commented, Cloud raising an eyebrow in confusion and surprise.

"What year are you?" Cloud asked, the man looking at him with a wide grin.

"I'm a second year. I'm only here because I wanted to see the fresh meat. What year are you?" He asked, Cloud shaking his head a little, making his spikes dance.

"Just started," Cloud told him, the man raising an eyebrow.

"You sure? You're more reserved than most first years." Cloud took in the compliment with a frown, not sure how he should feel about that. He was reserved only to keep away bullies, but it never worked.

"I'm Zack." Cloud looked back to the man, his hand outstretched. Cloud was hesitant at first but eventually took his hand and shook it.

"Cloud."

"He's a faggot, you shouldn't touch him." Zack looked over his shoulder, the bullies from earlier snickering. Zack looked back to Cloud who had retreated back into his shell. Cloud could tell it clicked in his head, and he was prepared to be left there to their mercy. Instead Zack smiled.

"So am I. What's your problem with it?" The bully was shocked, not sure of how he should respond to it. Cloud looked to Zack, his eyes narrowing slightly. Nobody ever stood up for him.

"Come on guys, let's sit somewhere else." The bullies got up, walking away. Cloud untensed some, Zack swinging an arm over his shoulder. Cloud really hoped he wouldn't hit on him, and he could tell Zack knew his thoughts.

"I'm not really gay. It just makes me laugh when people are homophobic," Zack told him with a smile, Cloud smiling softly. They talked for a while before Zack got up to leave, telling Cloud to meet him outside so he could help him find his classes.

Cloud waved him goodbye, looking to the podium when a throat was cleared. All the noise in the room quieted.

A fat blonde haired man stood in front of a microphone, Cloud looking to the people sitting behind him. Nobody looked interesting so Cloud looked back to the fat man.

"My name is Shinra, I am the dean of this school. I have high hopes in all of you." Cloud rolled his eyes, thinking the dean would have been someone more young and skinny. The school was seen as the best high school in Midgar, and everybody wanted to got o it. Coming from Nibelheim, Cloud had hoped this school would be a little more exciting.

"Tell me, what are you kids studying?" Cloud put on his hoodie, sitting back and trying to make himself look smaller than he already was. Every other kid practically worshipped the man, answering with engineering, computer science, biological science, or war history and techniques. There were thousands more, but those were the most chosen. Cloud chose materia and sword technique, since he favored them most.

This high school was easy to get into, but hard to graduate from. Most people dropped out or committed suicide. That was how hard this school was. Cloud wasn't a big person, but he was quick and smarter than most. He earned the science fair award, and even taught most of his classes in elementary school.

He was a genius, but not that anybody cared in Nibelheim.

"Before I take my leave, I will have my teachers call up the students they believe will be at the top of the class." Cloud looked up at that, frowning in confusion. That was technically picking favorites, which was against most school policies.

Cloud looked down to the floor, the different teaches coming up and saying what they taught before announcing the student's name. The students went down to the podium, standing next to the teachers. Cloud was sure those students would receive special treatment, so decided he would avoid them.

"Zack Fair, materia and sword technique. Cloud Strife." Cloud looked up, not sure he heard that name right. He felt eyes land on him from the people who heard him and Zack speak. He stood up, his legs suddenly feeling heavy.

"What the fuck," he heard the bullies whisper, not looking up as he sped up his pace.

Cloud kept his eyes on the floor, his hoodie hiding his face. He went down the stairs, walking up the stairs to the podium. He walked over to Zack, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Explain why, Zack," the dean offered, something he had been doing when the kids came up. Cloud sunk further into his shell, Zack putting a hand on his shoulder as he bellowed confidently,

"Cloud Strife is smaller than most, but his scores on the tests put him at the top of his class. He especially excelled in materia testing, which he scored a ninety nine percent on." There was a burst of murmurs in the room, some hateful some showing him praise. Cloud only sunk further into his shell.

"When tested on sword technique, he scored a remarkable a hundred percent." Cloud felt his cheeks burn, closing his eyes to try and escape this embarrassing moment. The murmurs became louder and some people even yelled out that was a lie and that he was a fraud. Cloud swallowed thickly, hiding further in his hoodie. With a raise of the dean's hand, the room became quiet.

"Good, welcome to the team Strife." Cloud heard footsteps before he saw a round belly in his purview vision, Cloud looking up to see the dean standing next to him. His hand was outstretched, the clammy flesh making Cloud cringe. He shook his hand anyway, the dean going onto the next teacher.

"Don't be afraid kid." Cloud looked up to Zack, the supposed second year really a teacher. Cloud sighed, tightening his hoodie.

"You could have warned me," Cloud said under his breath, Zack grinning before clapping Cloud on the back. Cloud really hated people doing that.

"You'll do good. I also saw your hand-to-hand combat test. You scored pretty high for someone your size," Zack whispered, Cloud shrugging as he rubbed his sore back.

"Getting bullied forces you to learn how to defend yourself." Zack's smile became more sympathetic, leaning a little bit closer.

"I used to get bullied to. I understand." Cloud looked up to him with a frown, in complete denial of that. Zack chuckled softly, pointing to the bullies in the crowd.

"How long would it take you to take them all down?" Zack asked, Cloud looking to the bullies more seriously. Compared to the men at Nibelheim, they were a lot smaller. Cloud shrugged, determining their strength by their arm growth and leg length.

"Six minutes if I try. Ten if I tried to run instead." Zack smirked, pulling off Cloud's hoodie and exposing his blonde spikes. He ruffled his hair, Cloud pushing his hand away and putting his hoodie back on. He took a step away, not in the mood to be embarrassed more than he already was.

"All student's on the podium, bow to your teachers." Cloud took a step back, facing Zack before bowing deeply in respect. They were forced to sit next to their teacher's as a younger looking man replaced the dean. Cloud kept his head down as he went over the orientation, closing his eyes as he tried to convince himself he wasn't there.

"Tell me, how do you know so much?" Zack asked, Cloud opening his eyes and looking to Zack. He shrugged, looking down to his hands.

"It just makes sense to me." Zack smirked, not satisfied with that answer.

"If I have two of the same materia and use both against an opponent, will they cancel each other?" Zack asked, Cloud frowning slightly.

"No. Materia cannot be canceled out because they hold different spirits. No materia has the same spirit, so they can therefore not be canceled out." Zack chuckled, Cloud looking up to him with a frown.

"How do you know materia has a spirit?" Zack asked, Cloud almost insulted by the question. It was plainly obvious.

"Summons. Summons are spirits, and therefore other materia are mimicked the same way. If that doesn't answer your question, you can tell they have spirits because each materia is activated by an emotion until you learn how to become one with it."

Zack looked to Cloud with a smile, Cloud looking back to his hands when he realized he probably insulted the man. He always knew more than his teacher's and that always got him in trouble.

"Good. This is the most I've been able to get you to talk." Cloud blushed, hiding his face further in his hoodie. The orientation ended soon enough and Cloud quickly got up to leave.

"Come on Cloud, come meet the other teachers." Cloud shook his head, his eyes on the floor. The high school gladly had dorms for students since most traveled from far away, and Cloud planned to go back to his dorm and sleep. He had experienced too much social stimulation in such a short time.

"If it's okay sir, I would like to return to my room." Cloud was plainly ignored, his arm grabbed as he was dragged to another room behind the podium. Teachers were introducing their chosen students, and Cloud wanted to escape. He was sure he was the lowest performing student here.

"You got lucky Zack, I wanted Cloud." Cloud looked up in confusion, a tall man standing in front of him. Cloud frowned, the man looking down to Cloud with a smile.

"We had to do a raffle to see who would get you. You are the most wanted here. But even so, this is my student, Randy." Cloud looked to the even taller man, his eyes a soft brown. His hair was a black mass held back by a rubber band, his face a visage of perfection. Cloud could see his muscles through his shirt, and Cloud had to look away before his stare became awkward.

Cloud felt very uncomfortable around him, his body sending him mixed signals of lust and fear. Cloud was actually gay, and Randy wasn't helping his predicament. Cloud took in a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh before speaking.

"Hi."

"Be more lively Cloud!" Zack told him cheerfully. Zack slapped his back hard enough to bruise, Cloud acting on instinct and punching his side. The room went silent. Cloud retreated into his shell, for sure he had passed a line. The tension was broke by Zack's laughter, the black haired man rubbing his side.

"I knew you had some bite to you!" The other teacher's laughed; patting Zack on the back and telling him he was a lucky man. Cloud felt like he was his date or something, turning away and moving silently through the crowd of people. Most people never realized he left when he did it, Cloud more stealthy than most people believed.

He exited through another door, not wanting to go to the podium. He entered into a hallway, walking as fast as he could towards the exit.

"Cloud!" Cloud stopped in his long strides, turning around to see Randy not far behind him. Cloud stopped, turning to face him. Randy stopped in front of him, giving him a dashing smile. Cloud swallowed thickly. His hormones weren't fair to him.

"Hey, I wanted to know. Are you into guys, Cloud?" Cloud pursed his lips, Randy quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry for being so blunt. If you want I can just leave," Randy rambled, Cloud scratching the back of his head.

"I am." Randy stopped rambling, looking down to Cloud in surprise. Cloud was blushing, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down to the floor. Randy cleared his throat.

"Want to go on a date with me?" Cloud looked up in surprise, crossing his arms over his chest. Nobody ever found him attractive or acted like this to him.

"Why?" Cloud asked suspiciously, Randy shrugging as he scratched his neck.

"I think you're cute, and I want to get to know you." When he said cute, Cloud already knew his answer.

"No. And don't call me cute." Cloud turned around, Randy grabbing his arm and spinning him back around. Cloud pulled his arm free with little effort, taking a couple steps back with a frown. Randy saw his mistake and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Cloud. I didn't mean to do that. Just one date, and if you don't like me I'll back down." Cloud relaxed his stance a bit, looking over Randy with cautious eyes.

"Fine."

Randy grinned, pumping his fist in the air. He stopped midway of his little dance, clearing his throat.

"Sorry, thanks for giving me a chance." Randy took a couple steps away, stopping and smacking his head.

"Sorry, can I get your number? I'll text you of the place and time." Cloud was hesitant but took his phone from his back pocket. Randy put in his number, calling himself. Cloud took back his phone, quickly walking away.

The first day and he already had a date. His mother would have been proud.

 **Author's note: New Story! I wanted to show Cloud in a different light, and so this story appeared.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Cloud walked down the hallway quickly, his spikes covered and his head down. He walked silently through the crowd of rowdy high schooler's, making sure he didn't bump into any of them.

Zack had showed him his classes, and though Cloud was excited about them, he knew he would build up a number of bullies here since he was small. He was glad girl's were welcome as well, so he wasn't the smallest person on campus.

He stopped at the door of his first class, a number of people already in there. He went over to an empty seat close to the front, since he was mildly dyslexic. His problem weren't words, but numbers. They always seemed to jump around, and it pissed him off.

"Hey, aren't you Cloud?" Cloud tensed up slightly, looking to the side. A man with red hair spiked up stood next to him, Cloud sitting back slightly as he regarded the man silently. It clicked when he realized he was a student picked out by a teacher during the orientation, Cloud untensing slightly.

"Yeah," he replied a tad more glumly then he wanted, taking off his backpack. He realized the noise in the room had died down, everybody starting to listen in to their conversation. Cloud guessed it wasn't everyday two of the chosen were in the same class.

"I'm Reno. How did you score so high in materia and sword techniques? I failed miserably in them," Reno started to ramble, and Cloud wondered if he should move away silently. He didn't care much for conversation, though he hoped people would see that by the way he ignored everybody.

"So Cloud, let me test you." Cloud sighed softly, looking up from the book he had been reading. Reno had plopped down in the seat next to Cloud, forcing him to interact. Cloud marked the page in his book before closing it, giving Reno his full attention.

Reno smirked. He had probably noticed Cloud had been ignoring him, which most people didn't. Cloud had a feeling they would be stuck at the hip for a while.

"If you are a double sword wielder, do you swing with your dominant hand, or your other?" Reno asked. Cloud blinked, the answer rather obvious.

"A double sword wielder would have to be able to use equal strength in both arms to double wield, but if he didn't than he would use his dominant hand to swing and his less dominant hand to perform quick jabs and defend. Why give me something obvious?" There were murmurs in the classroom, Cloud quickly retreating back into his shell. He was talking too much. If he wasn't careful he would bring attention to himself. He didn't need more bullies.

"You are correct Strife. But what if a man swings with a long sword?" Cloud looked up, freezing when he saw the teacher had been standing only inches away from his desk. Cloud swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving the eyes of his teacher.

"Then he would have to always swing from an angle since the tip of the sword would angle towards the ground." A smirk graced the teacher's lips, and Gaia be damned Cloud swore he was sweating. The man's silver hair was put up in a ponytail, the long strands pulled over a shoulder. His skin was almost sickly pale, but nearly shined under the light. His eyes were almost feline like, and that made Cloud's skin crawl.

Randy was only a three compared to him. The teacher moved away, heading to the front of the class. Cloud put his head down, tightening his hoodie some.

"My name is Sephiroth. You will address me as General for the duration of your time here." Everybody nodded, all too mesmerized by his looks to realize he just told them to call him General. The rest of the class went on like this, Cloud only listening as the teacher spoke. He wrote down what he heard, a skill he learned from living with his mother since she always told him things once he went upstairs.

He looked up when his arm was tapped when the teacher's back was turned, Reno offering him a letter with a raised eyebrow. Cloud took the letter, opening it and expecting some harsh words and disgusting images. Instead there was almost cute, neat handwriting inside.

'Will you go out with me? Girl in the back with dyed blue hair.'

Cloud frowned, looking over his shoulder. He saw the girl, her eyes screaming flirt and sexual prowess. Cloud looked away, his stomach twisting in disgust. He wrote a quick no, passing it back to Reno. The note was passed around quickly till it got to her, and Cloud watched secretly as her smile fell and turned into anger.

She stood up abruptly, her chair screeching across the floor. She marched up to Cloud, everybody in the class watching in horrified humor. She slammed the paper down onto his desk, the teacher turning around finally and watching silently.

"How dare you say no! Every man would die to be with me!" She roared, Cloud speaking before he thought.

"But I like living." Some people chuckled, the girl's face becoming beet red. She raised her hand to slap him, but her hand was caught. She looked to the person with a snarl, only for it to dissipate with a look of terror. The teacher frowned, pulling her away from Cloud.

"Leave my room." The girl pulled her hand free, storming out of the room with tears in her eyes. The teacher's eyes looked to Cloud who was suddenly frozen in place.

"I suggest you do the heart breaking outside of my room, Strife." Cloud nodded, a small blush touching his cheeks.

"Yes General." He looked away, the teacher going back to the chalkboard and continuing his speech. Reno chuckled softly, Cloud sending him a death glare. Reno shrugged, writing his notes down. Cloud got up once the bell rang, prepared to go to his dorm before his next class an hour later.

"Strife, stay after class." Cloud froze, wondering if he had already got in trouble on his first day. He sat back down at his desk, Reno telling him goodbye before leaving with the crowd of students. Once they all left, Sephiroth closed the door. He walked over to Cloud's desk, leaning against the one next to his. Cloud could smell his cologne and it made him pleasantly dizzy.

"You understand you are held in high regards to the school board, right Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned, Cloud nodding as he kept his eyes averted to his table.

"Yes General."

There was silence for a second before Sephiroth spoke again.

"Explain to me what happened," Sephiroth ordered, Cloud trying to make himself look smaller but only feeling bigger.

"Somebody passed a note to me and it asked if I wanted to be that girl's boyfriend. I'm into men so I replied no." There was silence again before Sephiroth spoke.

"I allowed you to wear your hoodie today, but tomorrow I expect it to be off during class." Cloud nodded, getting up from his desk when he sure his boner had gone down.

"Is that all?" Cloud asked softly, wanting to get away from the man as fast as he could before he broke out in hives.

"Do you know how to use a sword, Cloud?" Cloud looked up at that, his eyes meeting his teacher's. He swallowed thickly, nodding once.

"My mother had me get training when I said I wanted to come here." Sephiroth smirked, getting up from his leaning position. Cloud wanted to scream, the man way closer than he ever thought he would be. There was obviously no sexual tension coming from Sephiroth, but Cloud was dying of heat overload.

"But you didn't need training, did you Strife?" Cloud's cheeks became beat red and he swore he almost fainted.

How could a man be so enticing?!

"I also use the sword. Perhaps one day we can perform for the dean. You see, I am also the dojo leader." Cloud nodded, suddenly feeling very light headed.

"Your nose is bleeding." Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief, lifting a hand and touching a finger to his upper lip. Sure enough, there was blood. Cloud groaned in embarrassment internally, pinching the bridge of his nose and lowering his head. Sephiroth offered him a tissue and Cloud took it gratefully.

"Tell me, how do you deal with bullies, Cloud? Zack tells me you were being bullied during the orientation," Sephiroth questioned, Cloud narrowing his eyes slightly at the fact Zack spoke out about it. He wouldn't be surprised if all the teacher's knew by now. When he spoke, his voice sounded like it was coming through a cone.

"I ignore them. They get angry about it than start a fight. I trained in karate in my hometown, so I usually don't lose." He wouldn't have really called it training, since it was mostly him watching from afar. He was outcasted in his hometown, but that didn't stop him from watching the karate master training his pupils during his childhood and preteen years.

"Do you know the name of the bullies at the orientation?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head. He blew the rest of the blood out, the bleeding stopping. Cloud shook his head, shaking away the dizziness that came with his nosebleeds.

"No and I wouldn't care to know them. If they think they are tough for picking on someone smaller than them, then they are not worth my time or effort." Cloud cut himself off before he went on a rant, sighing softly as he took a couple steps to the side.

"Not to be rude General, but my next class starts in fifty. I need to get something from my dorm." Sephiroth nodded and waved him off, Cloud hurrying out of the classroom as fast as he could go. He took in a breath of fresh air, walking towards his dorm.

He slapped himself in the face.

How could he have been so stupid! He sounded like a retard on drugs, and on top of that his nose started bleeding! What was wrong with him?

"Cloud!" Cloud stopped in his long strides, looking over his shoulder to see Sephiroth jogging up to him. Cloud prayed to the god's his nose didn't bleed when he saw his shirt rise and little and expose his belly. Cloud looked down to the ground when he got to him, wondering why his hormones went crazy for this man.

"The teacher's will be holding a dinner for the top class student's tomorrow night at the cafeteria. Will you come?" Cloud nodded, Sephiroth smiling softly before telling Cloud goodbye and leaving.

Cloud knew what he wanted to do tomorrow night, and it wasn't eating.

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his perverted mind.

"Hey, what did he tell you?" Cloud jumped, turning around to see Reno behind him. He sighed, not one to easily be walked up on.

"Nothing important just stop breaking hearts in his class." Reno smirked, getting closer to Cloud than humanely normal. Cloud took a step back, Reno's smirk becoming a grin.

"Why did you say not to her?" Cloud's cheeks became red, but he quickly looked away and took a couple steps back.

"Cloud?" Cloud looked over his shoulder, Randy not standing far away. Cloud sighed. He already knew what was about to happen.

"Whose he Cloud?" Randy asked, jealousy seething in his voice. Cloud rubbed his eyes, in nod mood to be put in this love triangle.

"Randy Reno. Reno Randy. Now if you would excuse me…" Cloud gasped when his arm was grabbed, and out of instinct he grabbed Randy's wrist. Cloud forcefully pulled his hand off of him, swinging Randy around and pinning him against a wall chest first with an audible thud.

Both Reno and Randy were silent as Cloud spoke in the most serious tone he could muster.

"I am not your boyfriend. You do not own me. Touch me like that again, and I'll break your arm." Cloud tightened his grip to get his meaning across, Randy nodding frantically.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" Cloud let him go, Randy running away with tears in his eyes. In the end, he was just a weak nerd. Cloud sighed softly, wondering why he had even found the asshole attractive. He looked to his watch, only having thirty minutes to spare before class.

"Ima go Reno, talk to you later." Cloud jogged off, leaving Reno behind him.

Cloud was small for his age, but he was definitely not weak. And that made Sephiroth want him more.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Author's note: This is the first story I'v actually been interested in for a long time. Chapters might be up every few hours for all I know._**

Cloud looked around the cramped room, keeping himself as invisible as possible. He had his hoodie on as usual, the piece of clothing stuck to him like glue. His mother called it his security blanket, though he would beg to differ. Midgar was just as cold as Nibelheim around the winter.

It just happened to be he liked wearing this hoodie.

He moved slowly towards the punch bowl, hoping nobody noticed him here. He tensed when a hand touched his shoulder, Cloud turning around and taking a step back. Randy stood there, a bruise on the side of his face. Cloud winced, wondering if maybe he had been too rough with him yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." Cloud frowned, not in the mood to hear the fool try to tell him some half assed bullshit.

"Too bad we couldn't go on that date, huh?" Randy laughed silently, Cloud sighing softly. He turned around, walking away and sinking into the crowd of buddies. He moved towards a small room where he could breathe, having been able to snatch a quick cup of punch premade.

Cloud was quiet as he entered, closing the door. He turned around, freezing when he saw Zack and Sephiroth in the room. He lowered his head, reaching back for the doorknob. He uttered a quick sorry, opening the door. The door was pushed closed, Cloud looking up to see Zack standing a couple feet from him.

Cloud let go of the doorknob, looking back to the floor. He was sure he was probably in trouble, so he just stayed silent.

"Sephiroth told me what happened in class yesterday. I can't have my pupil known as a heart breaker Cloud," Zack told him, Cloud looking up to him and speaking before he thought about a proper response.

"Why? Will it take attention away from you?" Cloud clamped his mouth shut, Zack a little taken aback at first. He started to laugh, clapping Cloud on the back. Cloud swat his hand away, Zack pulling off his hoodie and ruffling his hair. Cloud grabbed his wrist, pushing his arm away.

"Would you stop that?" Cloud muttered under his breath, Zack treating him like a little brother instead of a student. Zack smirked, chuckling softly as he walked back over to where Sephiroth was.

"Come on Spikey, hang out with us." Cloud looked from Sephiroth to Zack, not entirely sure he wanted to be so close to Sephiroth right then. He hesitantly walked over, Zack offering him a seat next to him. Cloud sat, looking down to the table.

"So tell me, Cloud. Do you drink?" Cloud looked to him, squinting an eye. Zack chuckled, taking out a flask.

"Well, do you?"

"I grew up Nibelheim. It's inevitable." Cloud replied, Zack opening the flask and pouring some of its contents into Cloud's punch. Cloud raised an eyebrow, sitting back as he regarded Zack with a serious frown.

"It's against school policy, Zack." Zack tsked, pushing Cloud's cup closer to him.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want to. Just saying, it wouldn't hurt." Cloud seriously regarded Zack, and came up with the conclusion that he was drunk. Most of the teacher's were at this point, since drinking seemed to be okay for the teacher's to do on campus.

Why, Cloud had no idea.

Student's were forbidden to, not that its topped them from doing it. Cloud looked to the cup, wondering if he should. He drank more than most men in Nibelheim, not that anybody cared to notice. It was hard for him to get drunk, but he did enjoy the small thrill it gave him.

"You don't have to, Cloud." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, his hair down tonight. It fell over the back seat of his chair, some strands falling over his shoulder. His bangs hung over his face, making him look even more irresistible. Cloud looked back to his drink, thinking if he had finished his little bit of homework.

He picked up his cup, chugging the spiked punch. He put down his cup when he was done, licking the taste of whiskey off his lips. Zack cheered, Cloud smirking as he sat back and unzipping his hoodie some. It was actually really hot in this room.

"How much you wanna bet, I can get you drunk?" Zack asked, Cloud snorting as he looked to his teacher. He never thought he would have this conversation with a teacher.

"Good luck, I probably drink more than you do." Zack barked out a laugh, taking out his flask and pouring more in Cloud's cup. Cloud drank it like water, Zack only adding more until he ran out. He picked a bottle of vodka off the floor, probably having hidden it so the other teacher's wouldn't have found it.

They each took shots until Zack was slurring, though Cloud was barely buzzed. Zack timed out, the bottle near empty. Cloud had totally forgot Sephiroth was there, though the general watched with a smirk of amusement.

"Damn mountain people! What ya'll got in your veins! Brandy!" Cloud chuckled, shaking his head. The door opened, Cloud's teacher from third period there. His name was Kunzel, though he told everybody to call him lieutenant. Zack jumped from his seat, falling over and smacking into a desk.

Kunzel had to drag him out, bidding him and Sephiroth goodnight. That's when Cloud remembered the man was there. He looked over, Sephiroth's eyes meeting his. Cloud looked down to his hands, clearing his throat.

"Will I get in trouble?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth pouring himself a shot and chugging it.

"No. Unless you leave here limping." Cloud's eyes widened for a second, since his brain went to the one thing that could possibly make him limp out of this room. He swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling very thirsty.

"Tell me Cloud, what is your village like?" Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, a blush touching his cheeks. He shrugged, looking back to his hands.

"Nothing special. It's old and quiet. Everybody just lived their lives, though to them me and mother didn't exist." Cloud remembered the time his mother tried to buy groceries but was ignored by the cashier. Not even the manager cared. In revenge, she just walked out with them. When they tried to arrest her, she explained what happened. It wasn't like the people actually cared what they did.

"That must be lonely," Sephiroth commented, Cloud shrugging as he played with his cup.

"There were enough bullies around to keep me occupied." Cloud pushed back the memories that tried to surface, slowly tearing his plastic cup.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Cloud?" Cloud looked up, taken aback by the question. He shook his head, a glint appearing in Sephiroth's eyes.

"No. There was a guy, but he went phsyco so I put him down." Sephiroth chuckled, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. Cloud smelt his cologne, breathing in deeply. His eyes never left Sephiroth's, the man's lips tilted up in a partial smirk.

"Have you ever used materia, Cloud?" Cloud shivered, liking the way his name rolled off Sephiroth's lips. He shook his head, Sephiroth leaning in a bit more. Cloud felt a sharp thrill in his stomach, fully aroused now. Only the table hid his boner, though he knew once he stood up it would be obvious.

"Zack was planning on teaching you how to use a wind materia. Want a cram lesson?" Cloud's hopes fell just slightly. He was hoping for sex and plentiful kisses, but Sephiroth had gone back to being his teacher. Cloud nodded, his boner having gone down some from the sudden shift in the air.

They both stood up, Sephiroth taking a materia from the bag that had been next to him. He moved next to Cloud, his heat making Cloud having the sensation he was melting. He shivered, Sephiroth looking at him with a frown.

"Are you cold?" He asked, Cloud shaking his head. He made up a quick lie.

"The alcohol is kicking in kind of. I'm just buzzed." Sephiroth nodded, looking away from Cloud. Cloud face palmed in his head. Sephiroth probably wouldn't try anything while Cloud was under the influence. If he was that much of a gentleman, Cloud wished he would be an asshole now and take him over the table.

But, they were teacher and student. He doubted he would try anything even though Cloud was of legal age. Sixteen was when boys became legal, but girls were legal at eighteen. It was a good thing Cloud wasn't into girls.

"So I'm going to move the table over there. Beat me and I'll give you lessons in water materia." Cloud nodded, watching as Sephiroth raised the hand without the materia. A blast of air escaped his body, the table moving with little effort.

Cloud was surprised. He had never seen someone with such power before. Sephiroth handed Cloud the materia, their fingers brushing. Cloud screamed for his boner to stay down, trying to act like the touch didn't affect him.

He squeezed the materia, calming his mind and raising a hand. He imagined the table moving, a blast of wind escaping his body. The windows shattered when the table smashed against them, Cloud dropping the materia and covering his mouth in shock.

Sephiroth had taken a step back, the sudden burst having surprised them both. The sound outside the room didn't die; meaning nobody else had heard it.

"It seems like control is what you lack." Cloud blushed red, picking up the materia and passing it back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth chuckled, Cloud looking to him to find out what was so funny.

"Seems like your getting water lessons." Cloud smiled at that, lowering his hands down to his sides. They went back and forth till Cloud didn't destroy a chair, Cloud laughing every now and then when Sephiroth told him to stop sticking out his hip. Cloud hadn't realized he had been, and he found it funny there was an actual stance for using materia.

That's when he realized he had got a tad drunk.

They stopped when Cloud became tired, the blonde chuckling as he leaned against the wall. Sephiroth leaned against the wall next to him, Cloud looking up to him and squinting an eye.

"You are really tall." Sephiroth chuckled, looking down to Cloud.

"You are short," Cloud rolled his eyes, chuckling along with Sephiroth.

"Where are we going to practice water materia?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shrugging as he thought it over.

"The pool, it's closed on Mondays. We can go a few weeks from now when you are more used to your classes." Cloud nodded, getting off the wall and walking over to the table. He picked up his phone, having put it down so he wouldn't break it if he fell over while using the materia.

He turned around, a broad chest in front of him. Cloud took in a sharp breath, Sephiroth's cologne wafting into his nose. He looked up, Sephiroth looking down at him with that glint in his eyes. Cloud moved back some, the back of his thighs touching the table. Sephiroth moved closer, their bodies touching together.

Cloud tried to will away his boner, Sephiroth leaning down.

Cloud was hyperventilating at this point, Sephiroth's lips touching his cheek. They traveled down to his neck, Cloud touching a hand to Sephiroth's side. Cloud arched against him when he nipped his skin, his boner no longer able to be hidden or controlled. Sephiroth pressed closer, Cloud's eyes widening in surprise when he felt his boner against his stomach.

Sephiroth was actually aroused by him? Cloud wasn't sure if he should be thankful for Sephiroth's lack of type, or be cautious of the fact this man was probably shit faced drunk.

Cloud let a small moan escape when Sephiroth ran a hand down his thigh, the sound earning him a harder bite. Cloud thought he would faint. Then everything went black.

Cloud opened his eyes.

He was lying in bed, his mind fuzzy. He sat up, his head hurting with the offset of a hangover. Midgar alcohol was stronger than Nibelheim's for sure.. He looked to his dresser, a note placed next to his homework. He picked it up, opening it and reading it slowly.

'Dear Cloud, you blacked out last night so I carried you back to your room. I'm sorry about my actions, I was more drunk than I was letting on. I am not going to lie, I am interested in starting a relationship with you. If you don't want that with me, don't come to class today. I'll understand.'

Cloud's face became beet red, touching a hand to his neck. It wasn't a dream! He smiled wide, looking over to his roommate who was knocked out. His name was Brock, which reminded Cloud of broccoli. He had ridiculous green hair, which only made him look more like a broccoli. At least the good part was, he slept like a rock. Cloud just hoped he didn't see Sephiroth bring him in last night.

He brought the letter to his chest, cheering silently as to not wake his roommate. A drunken encounter got him closer to Sephiroth than an entire year of oogly eyes ever would have.

Thanks alcohol!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Author's note: Lemon people!_**

Sephiroth walked down the hallway, on his way to his classroom. It had been a couple weeks since that night, that night he got a small taste of Cloud. He had come in the next day, though like usual his head was down. But he came in.

Sephiroth tightened his jaw, his steps becoming heavier as he began to almost stomp down the hallway. He had wanted to do so many things that night, so many things to that blonde's body. He should have expected he would faint after using materia without a proper warm up to it.

He should have been glad it happened though. If he had partaken in the blonde that night, who knew who would have walked in during their romance?

Sephiroth felt his body heat up, the need for the blonde overwhelming. He didn't know why he wanted the blonde so badly, and he wasn't about to tell Hojo about his blue ball situation. The experiments caught on though, and his body was showing signs of wanting to impregnate another.

Since Hojo had found no female that could withstand Sephiroth's toxicity, he merely told him to take care of it himself. But, Sephiroth didn't want to. He wanted Cloud.

"Seph!" Sephiroth stopped, looking over his shoulder to see Zack. He also realized the hallway was empty, when it was just filled with student's a second ago. Sephiroth frowned, raising an eyebrow when Zack caught up to him.

"Some of the student's say you were stomping down the hallway. You scared them. What happened?" Sephiroth frowned, shaking his head.

"Nothing, I wasn't aware I was stomping," Sephiroth replied, Zack relaxing with a sigh. Sephiroth frowned, understanding Zack's worry but a tad offended Zack thought he would give into the bitch that easily.

"Take a day off Seph. All the student's are afraid you are mad right now." Sephiroth sighed, knowing he couldn't win this one. He went to his classroom, putting up a piece of paper saying he would cancel all classes today. He left campus, heading back to his apartment.

He tried to forget about Cloud for a moment, entering his dimly lit apartment. He put down his hair, closing the door with his foot. He didn't bother to turn on the light, walking to his bathroom. He looked up.

That's how people saw he was different. His eyes glowed in the dark, more than the others. Sephiroth sighed softly, looking away from his reflection. He changed into leather pants and a white shirt, putting on his favorite boots. He grabbed his wallet and left his apartment, deciding to find a place to eat.

He hadn't gone grocery shopping in two days, and the last thing he wanted to do was eat the thing Zack made for him.

Sephiroth got in his car, the car a standard issue Shinra car. It was all black, the windows tinted. He had the engine changed though, the roar making him feel like he owned the streets. He drove through the streets, looking for a good place to eat.

Blonde spikes glistened in the sun.

Sephiroth pulled over, seeing Cloud walking past his car. Dark skinny jeans and a skintight black long sleeve replaced his usual attire. Sephiroth turned his car off and got out, locking his doors.

"Cloud!" Cloud stopped, looking over his shoulder. Sephiroth saw the eyeliner that winged away from his eye, and he felt his groin throb in arousal. Sephiroth calmed himself, looking down to the red sneakers Cloud wore. He would have never thought Cloud could look so enticing.

"Hey General," Cloud replied, Sephiroth closing his door, walking over to Cloud. Cloud's eyes looked over his attire, and a small smirk touched his lips.

"I didn't peg you for the leather type." Sephiroth smirked, imagining Cloud tied to the bed with leather straps. He loved leather; he liked the way it felt on his skin. He even liked it better on other people.

"You'd be surprised."

Cloud's smirk became a smile and he looked away with a small blush. Sephiroth wanted to know what he was thinking, but he knew the blonde had probably thought along the same lines as himself.

"Where you headed?" Sephiroth asked, him and Cloud walking together with no real destination.

"I have tests popping up everywhere. I decided to give myself a break today." Sephiroth looked to Cloud, the blonde looking straight ahead instead of the ground. It was like he was a completely different person, and all he had to do was change his clothes.

"Why don't you dress like this at school?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking to him. He shrugged, looking up to the sky.

"Because out here, nobody cares who I am. At school, I'm a supposed genius. Nobody wants to see past that." Sephiroth stopped walking, Cloud stopping next to him. Sephiroth frowned at Cloud's words, knowing they couldn't be true.

"I do." Cloud blushed, his eyes looking down to the ground. The Cloud he knew was still there, just now he had an actual voice. Cloud looked back up at him, his eyes suggesting a lot of things at that moment. Sephiroth wanted to bring him back to his place and do a number of things. He opted for a restaurant though.

"Want to eat here?" Cloud looked over his shoulder, the restaurant a place for the rich. He was about to say no, but he got an idea.

"We can get it to go." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in confusion, Cloud smiling as he opened the door to the restaurant. Sephiroth wondered if they were gonna go back to his place, and Cloud's eyes were promising something he wanted.

"A water park?" Cloud nodded, a fork between his lips. They sat in Sephiroth's car, eating the food they had ordered on takeout. Sephiroth had been hoping to go back to his place, but he knew if Cloud wasn't ready he wouldn't force it.

"What do you want to do there?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shrugging.

"I've never been to one before." Sephiroth frowned, wondering how that was possible. He had been to at least one in his life, and he had spent most of his life in a lab.

"Want to go now?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head.

"It's not hot enough yet." Sephiroth agreed, but wondered what they would do before then. He looked at his watch, seeing it was only eleven in the morning. He looked back to Cloud, coming face to face to him. He was suddenly so close, Sephiroth taking in a sharp breath.

Cloud smelled like a night after a rainy day, Sephiroth looking down to Cloud's lips. Cloud smirked, Sephiroth in no mood to play. He reached a hand up, digging it into Cloud's spikes. He leaned in the rest of the way, touching their lips together. Cloud took in a sharp breath, releasing it as he became near boneless against Sephiroth. Sephiroth pulled away, Cloud's eyes lidded as he looked up to him.

"Shit," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth chuckling at Cloud's reaction to barely being kissed. Cloud leaned in, parting his lips. Sephiroth forced his tongue into his mouth, tightening his hand in Cloud's hair. The blonde moaned, his own tongue fighting against Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth pulled away, moving his lips to Cloud's neck. Cloud became water in his hands, Sephiroth pulling him over the armrest and into his lap. The seat was pushed back far since Sephiroth had long legs, so Cloud fit easily.

Cloud's fingers skimmed under Sephiroth's shirt, Sephiroth bucking up against Cloud. Cloud touched a hand to the ceiling, pulling away to kiss Sephiroth again. Sephiroth dug his hands under Cloud's shirt, hearing it tear. Cloud didn't seem to care, his little body going into frenzy.

Sephiroth wished he had a bigger car now, digging his hand into the back of Cloud's pants. Cloud arched against him, pulling away from the kiss. Sephiroth gripped the flesh of his ass; full on prepared to smash into it. Cloud was prepared, but a ring of a phone stopped their lust.

Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed as his brain tried to comprehend what the noise was, his finger pressing against Cloud's hole. Cloud moaned, his body on fire. He tried to calm himself down though, since he was sure it was his phone that was ringing.

He pulled Sephiroth's hand out of his pants, the larger man groaning in desperation. Cloud reached over to his seat, picking up his buzzing phone.

"Shit it's Zack." Sephiroth frowned, Cloud opening the phone and putting it to his ear. Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud trying to calm him down. The hard length against his ass was very promising though.

"Yeah Zack?" Cloud answered, Zack in the Shinra building eating breakfast.

"Why aren't you at school?" Zack asked, Cloud gritting his teeth when Sephiroth lifted his shirt and bit his nipple. He tried to keep his breathing calm, but Sephiroth was making it very hard.

"I didn't feel well today. I threw up this morning," Cloud lied, Sephiroth undoing Cloud's pants and pulling them down. Cloud almost yelped in surprise, touching a hand to Sephiroth's head to try to tell him to slow down. The tap got him to calm down some, his eyes looking up to him. A cute frown touched his lips, Cloud closing his eyes. Zack frowned on the other line.

"It was probably the lunch you had yesterday. Drink lots of water. I'll reschedule our training for tomorrow," Zack told him, Cloud nodding before answering verbally. He hung up, Sephiroth putting a hand up Cloud's shirt. Cloud was panting now, Sephiroth looking down to Cloud's freed member.

It was actually pretty big for a guy his size.

"Turn your phone off," Sephiroth ordered, Cloud shaking in anticipation. He nodded, turning his phone off before dropping it on the ground. Sephiroth lifted up Cloud's shirt, sucking on his nipple. Cloud grit his teeth, holding onto the handle above the door for dear life.

"Seph?" Cloud whispered softly, Sephiroth pulling away from his chest to look up to his face. He put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them till they were wet enough.

"What?" He asked, touching a finger to Cloud's hole. Cloud's head fell back, exposing his neck. Cloud moaned when he pushed his finger inside, the feeling a tad uncomfortable. Cloud didn't expect it to be awesome though, though he knew there was something in there that would make it awesome.

"I'm still a virgin." Sephiroth stopped, his eyes widening. He paused, Cloud lifting his head and looking to him.

"Why did you stop?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth thinking over what he was doing. Cloud was a virgin, and the last thing Sephiroth wanted was for him to lose his virginity in a car. Cloud pushed down his hips, Sephiroth's logic about to be thrown out the window.

Sephiroth felt sweat slide down his face, the car suddenly a furnace. Sephiroth kissed Cloud's neck, slowly pulling his finger out. Cloud whimpered, the sound almost making Sephiroth go crazy.

"Just until we get to my place," Sephiroth told him, Cloud shaking his head. He was ready right now. And he wanted it now. Sephiroth managed to get Cloud back in his seat, turning the car on. Cloud pouted, his boner still out of his jeans and on the verge of turning purple.

"Put your pants back on," Sephiroth chuckled, Cloud pulling up his pants but still not satisfied. Sephiroth sped through the streets, getting to his place in a record five minutes. He basically jumped out of the car, dragging Cloud into his apartment. Sephiroth opened the door to his room, pulling Cloud inside. Cloud slammed it shut, kicking off his shoes and pushing down his pants. Sephiroth was glad his lust didn't die in the car.

Cloud was pushed against the door, Sephiroth kissing him fiercely as he tried to take off his boots.

They were no longer his favorite boots! The nerve they had from keeping him from taking his pants off!

Sephiroth managed to get them off, Cloud helping him push down his pants. Sephiroth tore off his shirt, picking Cloud up and carrying him to his room. Cloud moaned against Sephiroth's lips, suddenly dropped onto a bed. Sephiroth moved over him, Cloud swallowing thickly.

They were seriously about to have sex right now.

"Do we have to have sex?" Sephiroth stopped, looking down to Cloud. The blonde's confidence had gone down significantly, but Sephiroth wasn't mad. This would be Cloud's first time. Sephiroth wanted to make that time beautiful.

Sephiroth shook his head, running his fingers through Cloud's hair to soothe him.

"No," Sephiroth replied, Cloud relaxing some at that. Sephiroth smirked, reaching a hand down to Cloud's groin. Cloud became near boneless when he began to stroke him, his eyes closing as he took in the feeling of another person doing this to him. Cloud bit his bottom lip, moaning softly.

Sephiroth leaned down, kissing Cloud's neck. He kissed a trail down his body, his hand never stopping its rhythm even though Cloud begged for faster. Sephiroth licked three of his fingers, Cloud looking down to him when he touched one to his hole.

"Can I?" Sephiroth practically purred, a shiver going through Cloud's body. He nodded, Sephiroth smiling as he moved his hand and took Cloud into his mouth. Cloud arched with a gasp, Sephiroth holding his hips down with a hand. Cloud lifted up his legs, holding them against his chest. He didn't really know what he was doing, just going with what felt good or right.

Sephiroth pressed a wet finger to Cloud's hole, pushing it in slowly. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed in discomfort, but he didn't tell him to stop. Sephiroth pushed it all the way in before he added a second, Cloud hissing softly. Sephiroth realized the blonde was very tight, which only made his mouth water more.

He pushed his fingers in and scissored, working Cloud open slowly. Cloud arched when Sephiroth pushed them in a tad more roughly, digging one hand into Sephiroth's hair. Cloud started to shiver, coming very close to his orgasm. Sephiroth had wanted him to last longer, but he would settle for now.

Cloud bucked his hips shallowly, small whimpers of 'Seph' escaping his throat. Sephiroth liked hearing that from Cloud, pushing his fingers in far and twisting them, pressing down. Cloud cried out his name, his entire body tensing. Sephiroth felt a few weak squirts, but he knew Cloud hadn't come yet.

He tortured him, rubbing the small bundle of nerves. Cloud went crazy, thrashing frantically as he tried to cum. Sephiroth sucked harder on the tip, making Cloud release a high pitched sound. Sephiroth pressed his own groin against the bed, starving himself of his orgasm.

Cloud tensed, his body pressing down against Sephiroth's fingers with little bucks of his hips. His eyes closed tight, his chest arching and his head digging into the bed. Cloud's lips parted, a near silent word leaving his throat.

"Seph…" Cloud shattered, his orgasm torn from him as he fell back onto the bed. Sephiroth swallowed the bitter cum, his ego boosted by his name on Cloud's tongue when he came. Sephiroth pulled away slowly, Cloud a mess on the bed. Sephiroth wiped his fingers on the sheets, kissing Cloud's stomach as he rose up.

Cloud looked to Sephiroth, seeing he was still fully aroused. Cloud got up, his head going between Sephiroth's thighs. Sephiroth was a tad shocked Cloud would even want to do that, gritting his teeth when the blonde took the tip of his member into his mouth.

"You don't have to," Sephiroth groaned, Cloud only sucking harder. Sephiroth groaned, not used to his partner's caring of his pleasure. Sephiroth sat back, Cloud following. Sephiroth dug a hand into his spikes, the small head bobbing between his thighs almost enthusiastically. Sephiroth groaned softly, moving Cloud how he liked it. Cloud couldn't go far, but he made sure to put extra effort into his tongue. To Sephiroth, all Cloud had to do was moan for him.

Within minutes Sephiroth was on the verge of an orgasm, his mouth dry as he panted and groaned. Cloud moved faster, his little ass swinging back and forth as he went to work. Sephiroth reached a hand over, digging two fingers into the semi prepared hole. Cloud groaned around his member, Sephiroth groaning and tightening his hand in Cloud's hair.

Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth's member, his jaw hurting. He stroked him fast, panting as he licked the tip with every few passes of his hand. Sephiroth dug his fingers in deep into Cloud's ass, touching his sweet spot. Cloud bucked back into his fingers, the stimulation making him forget about his jaw pain as he went back to sucking Sephiroth's member.

Sephiroth pushed Cloud down a tad too far, making the blonde gag. Sephiroth released his grip on his hair, feeling bad for hurting him. He looked to Cloud's member, the skin rock solid now.

That's when Sephiroth realized Cloud had a kink for being forced.

The thought pushed Sephiroth over the edge, Cloud following him with a moan. The oversensitivity left Cloud speechless, both of them separating and falling onto the bed. Cloud curled into himself, panting as sweat covered his entire body. Sephiroth spread out eagle wide, beyond satisfied.

Cloud chuckled, and the chuckle became contagious laughter. Sephiroth followed, turning onto his side and pulling Cloud close. Cloud was a mess, his body shaking as it tried to comprehend how to work again. Sephiroth was just as messed up, his hormones calmed down for now.

"Tell me when you want a repeat," Sephiroth told him, Cloud smiling. He turned his head, giving Sephiroth a kiss. Sephiroth pulled away, seeing his semen had fell down Cloud's chin.

"Couldn't swallow it all?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud licking the remains.

"You blow a big load." Sephiroth smirked, pressing his new found arousal against Cloud's back. Cloud's eyes widened, Sephiroth chuckling.

"Swallow it all this time."

Zack frowned. He stood in the middle of the hallway, students rushing past him to their next classes. For some reason, he felt like something had happened to Sephiroth. For some reason, he swore Cloud was involved too.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Author's note: Sorry I didn't update the past few days, got busy._**

Cloud woke up from being shook, groaning softly as he turned over. He pulled the blankets closer, never having been so comfortable in his dorm bed.

"Cloud." Cloud raised an eyebrow at the voice, opening his eyes to see Sephiroth over him. Cloud smirked, remembering where he was. Sephiroth touched a hand to Cloud's cheek, Cloud closing his eyes in bliss.

"Cloud wake up. Class will start in an hour." Cloud turned onto his stomach, Sephiroth taking off the blanket. Cloud smiled against the sheets, Sephiroth kissing his lower back.

"Get up Cloud," Cloud didn't want to, but he knew he had tests today. He got onto his knee's, stretching with a yawn. Hands touched his sides, the bed creaking slightly as Sephiroth got on. Cloud leaned back, Sephiroth kissing his neck.

"It should be Saturday already," Cloud purred, Sephiroth grunting in agreement. The kisses and touches suddenly stopped though, Cloud looking over his shoulder to Sephiroth. A wrinkle sat between his eyes, Cloud smoothing it away with a finger.

"What's the matter?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist and pulling him close.

"In school, we have to hide this. You know that right?" Cloud nodded, knowing Sephiroth would get fired for being with him. Cloud didn't care though, wanting Sephiroth close.

"I do." Sephiroth grabbed his chin lightly, his facial expression becoming dead serious. Cloud swallowed thickly, wondering if he had got in trouble already.

"Don't talk to me about this on campus, there's camera's everywhere. I will not make you a favorite and help you cheat. If anyone see's me dropping you off, say I'm your uncle." Cloud nodded, Sephiroth's eyes still serious. Cloud knew this was serious. He knew they shouldn't have jumped the gun the way they did. The last thing he wanted was for this to be put in the papers.

He also knew he had feelings for Sephiroth. He could almost call it love in its intensity, not that he would say that yet. He wanted everything to work out, though he knew his cooperation was also needed.

"I'll be good. Don't worry." Sephiroth's eyes met his, a glint appearing in his eyes. Cloud smirked, rolling back against Sephiroth. His thoughts were correct, something hard pressing against his back. Cloud was a tad surprised he was hard again. Most of the night had been spent with them exploring each other in naughty ways. Cloud had enjoyed it, and he hoped when they had sex it would be just as pleasurable.

Cloud never thought someone could desire him so much. He felt flattered.

"How good will you be?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud feeling fingers skim over his ass. Cloud's morning arousal suddenly became very welcome. He bit his lower lip, pushing down against his fingers. Sephiroth forced a finger inside, something Cloud liked. Cloud hissed, the pain something he never thought he would like.

"Seph, can we skip class?" Cloud whispered, bending over and exposing himself to Sephiroth's eyes. Sephiroth grit his teeth, bucking his hips against Cloud's ass. Cloud gasped, the sound making Sephiroth burn inside.

The blonde already knew what drove him crazy, and Sephiroth felt it was a challenge of some sorts. He wanted badly to show Cloud he knew just how well to make his pretty lips beg, but they had fifty minutes now. He forced himself to calm down, moving away from Cloud.

"No." Cloud rose up, pouting in anger that their session had to end. Sephiroth kissed the pout away, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom.

"I'll take you back to your dorm so you can get ready," Sephiroth told him, Cloud sighing in defeat. He got out of bed, putting on his clothes from yesterday. Sephiroth quickly drove him to his dorm, hiding in a corner so they wouldn't be seen.

Cloud unbuckled, looking to Sephiroth who was texting something. Cloud frowned, pushing Sephiroth's phone down. He leaned forward, Sephiroth quickly claiming the kiss. Cloud smiled into the kiss, backpedaling a little. He looked at Sephiroth. His teacher had his hair up in a pony tail, glasses pushed up to his forehead but waiting to be used again. He was in an almost tacky suit, but his looks made it look amazing. Cloud stole another kiss before taking Sephiroth's phone. He put his number in, calling himself.

"I finish classes at four," Cloud told him, Sephiroth nodding as he took his phone back.

"I won't be able to see you tonight, I'll be grading tests. The day after probably, okay?" Cloud nodded, his heart fluttering in his chest. Sephiroth actually wanted to see him again. Another stolen kiss before Cloud got out of the car. He walked to his dorm, getting ready for class. He didn't bother to eat breakfast, hurrying to his first class.

"Hey faggot!" Cloud stopped when two people got in front of him, Cloud sighing as he tightened his hoodie. It was the bullies from the orientation, only it was just two. Cloud waved, pissing off the main bully.

"Do you know who I am, faggot?" The main bully asked, Cloud speaking before thinking.

"Homophobic." The main bully walked up to him, his eyes raging with anger and embarrassment.

"I am the cousin of the dean. Names Calvin and don't forget it." Cloud blinked, Calvin pushing him back. Cloud frowned, calming down his racing thoughts. He doubted Calvin would actually resort to violence yet. If Cloud was right, Calvin wanted something.

"I saw you get out of that pimps car, faggot. How much you doin' him for, huh?" Calvin asked with a sneer, Cloud raising an eyebrow. If he had seen that, that meant the man was spying on him. Why, Cloud had no idea. A faggot nerd should be the least of the assholes worries.

"Unless you want me to tell the dean about your pimp, be a good boy and tell me where Professor Fair hides the answer sheets." Cloud smirked, understanding now. He wanted the answer sheets to pass the tests. Cloud took off his hoodie, his spikes popping up.

"No. And that person wasn't a pimp. That was my uncle. But by all means, presume." Cloud moved to walk past Calvin, but his arm was grabbed. Cloud looked to the larger man, his face becoming serious. His usual bright blue eyes suddenly became a storm.

"Unless you want to see what death looks like, let me go." Calvin let him go, taking a few quick steps back. Cloud put back on his hoodie, looking to his friend.

"You too?" The friend ran off, leaving Calvin behind.

"You coward!" Calvin yelled, trying to make himself feel better about his own fear. Cloud looked to him, Calvin gritting his teeth as he took a step forward.

"I'm not scared of you faggot!" Calvin ran towards him, a fist raised. Cloud easily side stepped, the brute running into the wall. Calvin yelled out, holding his face. Cloud saw blood gushing from his nose, smirking as he turned away from the injured moron.

"It's alright if you don't graduate, Calvin. Not everybody can win." Cloud walked away with that, leaving Calvin to nurse his bleeding nose. Cloud hurried his steps when he saw he was about to be late, jogging the rest of the way. He cut down the ten minute walk to a quick five minute run. Cloud stopped running once he got to the class, walking in calmly.

He went over to his regular seat, sitting down. He took out his book, but before he could start reading Reno started talking.

"Do you think you'll pass the test?" Cloud sighed, closing the book and looking to Reno. Over the past few months, the red head made it obvious he wasn't going to be ignored. Cloud gave up on ignoring him for now, easily irritated when he just kept talking and talking.

"Do you?" Cloud asked, changing the tide of the conversation. Reno allowed it, sitting back as he thought it over. Cloud knew they both would have probably passed without a stitch. But at the same time, Shinra academy was known for it's harsh tests and evil exams.

When you graduated from here, you would get a job faster than if you went to ten years in college. It broke people, but at the same time it made people stronger. Cloud knew mentally he couldn't be broken, but physically was a little different.

"You will have twenty minutes to finish the test." Cloud jumped when he heard something slam on a table. A stack of papers tall enough to kill a toddler sat on Sephiroth's desk. Most of the people in the class looked at it in horror.

"Ima fail." Cloud had to agree, looking down as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. He took in a deep breath, looking back to the stack of papers. He narrowed his eyes, telling himself he could finish it in time and beat it.

The next day, Cloud looked at his test in horror. Reno was just as pale. They compared tests, their percentages exactly the same. Seventy five percent. They barely passed the test, and Cloud could hardly believe it. He sat back, wondering how he got such a low grade.

"I got a five percent!" Cloud looked over his shoulder, the girl that tried to date him crying over her test. Cloud winced, looking back to his own test.

"The test I gave you is similar to your final. If you did not got a score over seventy, do not expect to pass the class and get ready to drop out at the end of the school year." Cloud looked to Sephiroth in shock, the silver haired man serious. Cloud looked to Reno, the red head just as mortified.

These were the true colors of the Shinra academy. This was the true test.

See how fast you can finish a test big enough to kill a toddler.

Cloud left his first class, heading to all the rest of his classes. In his second class, theoretical writing, he got a eighty percent on the test. The same was said there, some kids crying when they saw they might not pass. In his third class, war ethics, he got a seventy five percent. He was slowly freaking out, heading to his fourth class, which was the study of weapon history and creation. He got a ninety percent, Cloud hoping his last class had a good grade.

Seventy percent.

Cloud looked at the score in horror, on the very bridge of possibly passing. He felt light headed, looking to Zack who had given out the hardest test out of all of his teacher's. Zack was frowning, watching some of the kids cry over their tests with no sympathy in his eyes.

"Those of you who got below a seventy percent, leave the class now." Everybody in the class besides two other people were left in the classroom. Zack smirked, looking over his remaining three people.

"You all got seventy percent. Am I correct?" They all nodded, Cloud wondering how anybody survived this school.

"Good. Then let's get to work." Zack taught the class as usual, acting like the entire class wasn't practically gone. Cloud swallowed thickly, his hand shaky as he wrote down notes. The rest of the class went on like this, Cloud wondering the entire time how he failed Zack's test if that was what he was good in.

He was so sacred, he wanted to leave himself. If this was just a test, he didn't even want to know what the exams looked like. Cloud lowered his head, just listening instead of looking. His hand eventually stopped, his brain trying to reboot to tell him not to drop out.

"I'm surprised I passed." Cloud looked to one of the kids that passed, the kid somewhat of a pothead. Cloud looked back to his notes, seeing he was far behind. He didn't bother catching up, closing his eyes as he just listened and thought about what he did wrong. What had happened for him to almost fail? He looked through all of his tests, frowning in displeasure.

"Sir, are any of the tests corrected correctly?" Cloud asked softly, Zack becoming quiet. Cloud looked up, suddenly very angry. Zack turned around, a smile on his lips.

"No." Cloud sat back, wondering why they would lie to them about their scores.

"You passed the first exam, Cloud. You two, you may leave." Cloud sat there alone, Zack packing up his stuff. Cloud was so angry and so confused, Zack looking to him with a grin.

"Come with me." Cloud followed Zack out of the room, led to the gym. There were only a handful of people there, probably a hundred to two hundred. There were originally two thousands students, and now there were barely any.

"Welcome, congratulations on passing the first exam." Greeted the person at the door. Cloud sat down on one of the bleacher's, Reno there as well. Cloud smiled at him, Reno smiling back.

"I just figured it out five minutes ago." Cloud chuckled softly, a few more people coming in. When the last bell rang, the doors were closed. The dean walked up to the middle of the gym, smiling as he looked over all the students left.

"You all have passed the first exam. Staying calm under pressure and finding the flaws in the midst of your fear. That is what this academy needs." Cloud suddenly felt stupid for thinking he could fail that easily, the dean taking out a remote and pressing a button. A slide came down from the ceiling, a picture showing on the slide.

"These are your actual grades." Cloud looked for his ID number, his eyes widening when he saw his scores.

"You have all hundreds." Cloud looked to Reno, the red heads eyes widened in disbelief.

"You really are a genius." Cloud looked over everybody else's grades, most of the students having passed. They had failed because they didn't believe in themselves. Cloud chuckled, starting to all out laugh. Other student's looked at him in confusion before laughter started to ring through the room. The teacher's looked at them with smiles; most of the student's realizing they had passed the first exam.

The Shinra academy was truly a place for the elites.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Cloud woke up the following day due to a siren. He quickly got up, throwing on his usual clothing and leaving his room. Zack stood in the center of the hallway, Cloud running towards him.

"What's happening?" Cloud shouted over the alarm, Zack looking at a stopwatch. Cloud frowned in confusion, some other people coming out of their rooms. After some time, the alarm went off. A few stragglers came out; their eyes blotched with dark circles. Zack clicked the stopwatch off.

"If this was a siren of war, all but five of you would already be dead!" Zack yelled, Cloud utterly confused. Zack looked over the stragglers, taking out a stack of papers from the satchel at his side.

"For the straggler's, this is your punishment. Maybe next time you'll get up faster!" The stragglers got in a line to accept the forms, each person groaning in anger and fatigue as they read over their papers. Zack looked to the five who got up fast enough, turning around quickly.

"You five, come with me!" Cloud had no idea what was going on, following Zack with hurried steps. They walked till they got to the track, Zack stopping and looking to the five who got up fast enough. Cloud was more confused than ever, Zack's demeanor not changing as he spoke.

"You came here to study about war and it's properties. For the next few months until you graduate, you will be trained like soldiers. The mental stage of your exams is over." Cloud swallowed thickly, not that good at things physically. He was by no means slow or clumsy, but being shorter had always been a disadvantage.

"You will run for thirty minutes straight. If you could reach that mark today, you'll be promoted to second years before everybody else." Cloud wondered if Zack was kidding. He looked at the large track, unconsciously starting to stretch so he wouldn't tear any muscles.

"No breakfast, sir?" One of the boys asked, Zack looking to him with a frown that could make full grown men run in fear. Cloud tried to make himself smaller, moving away some from the student in question. Zack's demeanor had changed completely, and Cloud didn't want to be the target of it.

"Do you want to raise the time to an hour?" Zack asked, the student's eyes widening. He began to stutter, Zack narrowing his eyes at him. Cloud for a second thought he would die if he didn't run now.

"N-No sir!" The student finally yelled out, Zack pointing to the track.

"Then start running! All of you!" Cloud ran for his life, the other's running alongside him. He tried to pace himself once his head cleared, taking his mind away from the stress of running. He tried to think of why Shinra would do something like this. It wasn't against the rules, but it was a tad off.

His roommate had already dropped out, so he had the room to himself. It was likely him and the other four were the only one's who would pass this exam. Cloud was utterly nervous, and he felt bile rise in his throat because of it. He pushed it down, hearing something behind him.

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw a mutated dog running after him. It was three times the normal size; it's eyes blood red as its jaw hung open to show sharper than normal teeth. It had two tongues; it's four legs working together to make it run at top speeds. It was all black, a long tail like thing connected to it's head. Cloud felt a sudden adrenaline rush, something in his mind clicking.

Cloud stopped running, the dog running to fast to stop. It ran after the others, Cloud looking to Zack who was speaking with another teacher. Zack and the teacher looked to the students who began to scream in terror, Cloud's legs beginning to move. His years of self-training kicked in, Cloud bolting towards the dog.

He put as much energy as he could into his right leg, kicking the dog hard. The dog yelped, Cloud jumping over it and placing himself between it and the other student's. He stood up tall, the thing growling as it got in a pounce position. Cloud narrowed his eyes, his eyes becoming a storm once again.

"Sit."

The dog stopped growling, sitting down obediently. Cloud frowned, looking to Zack who was running over to him now while the other teacher ran to the frightened students. Cloud spoke before he thought.

"If this was a test, I'm going to punch you in the face," Cloud told Zack, his eyes clearing up. Zack actually looked worried though, stepping in between Cloud and the rabid dog.

"Are you okay?" Cloud suddenly became very self-conscious, shrugging lightly as he put on his hoodie and retreated back into himself. Zack blew a whistle, a group of men in suits running over and leashing the rabid dog.

Cloud saw Reno was among them, their eyes only meeting for a second before Reno left with the other men in suits.

"How did you stop him?" Zack asked, Cloud looking to his teacher with a soft blush.

"Cloud Strife, report to the dean's office." The speaker's blared, knocking Cloud out of his daze. Zack looked to the main building, cursing under his breath. Cloud's arm was grabbed and he was practically dragged to the dean's office. Once there, Cloud was sat down at the end of a long table.

All of his teacher's stood around the long table, the dean sitting at the front of the table. Cloud kept his head down, suddenly feeling cornered. He tried to calm himself down, forcing his claustrophobia to calm down.

"Cloud Strife, do you know why you are here?" Cloud looked up to the dean, shaking his head lightly.

"The animal you kicked was my son's pet. It had gotten loose by accident and was rather hungry." Cloud remembered the dog's red eyes, a shiver going down his spine. His adrenaline had worn off, and now he only wished to go back to his dorm and start this day over.

"How did you stop it from attacking?" Cloud looked around the room, suddenly wondering if maybe he was in major trouble.

"I kicked it," he responded, the dean chuckling as he stood up.

"Yes, you did." The dean walked over to him, Cloud looking down to his hands. He tried to stay calm, not sure what was going on. The entire day so far was confusing him.

"Yesterday, my son's cousin, Calvin, tried to fight you. In the video you looked at him and his friend, and they were left completely afraid. Even though you are half their size. Explain that, Cloud." Cloud looked to the dean, swallowing thickly.

"Sir, what's going on?" Cloud asked, the dean going over to a TV in the room and turning it on.

"Right, you may have been left in the dust. Today was the start of physical training for the student's, so they can experience the stress of war. It helps them better understand the history and ethics of war," the dean told him, switching channels till he got to a specific one.

"The dog you encountered had escaped from its cage and had managed to leave the building, chasing after you and your classmates." Cloud looked to the screen, seeing it was him sitting in a room. He sat up a tad straighter, remembering it was him when they did the test to see how smart everybody was.

A man had walked in after he finished, asking him some questions. The volume was turned up, Cloud hearing the man's voice again. He recognized it as a teacher's voice, though the teacher wasn't his own.

"Tell me Cloud. Do you get bullied?" Cloud in the video shrugged, his head downcast.

"Most of the time when I was younger. Not as much anymore." The man wrote something down, Cloud remembering the conversation now.

"Why not as much?" The man had asked, Cloud slouching in the chair he sat in. He had smiled slightly, tightening his hoodie.

"Because sometimes the smallest wolves have the biggest bites." The video was paused, Cloud looking down to his hands again.

"I talked to your mother, Cloud. She said you stopped being bullied after you came home from being lost in the mountains for a couple months. What happened in that week Cloud?" Cloud looked up, his mind only showing foggy images.

"I… I don't remember." Cloud closed his eyes, the foggy images not becoming clearer.

"I don't know." The dean came closer, Cloud suddenly feeling trapped. He stood up, taking a step back and opening his eyes.

"I don't remember any of it. All I remember was that I was cold. Just freezing cold. That's all I remember." Cloud felt a hand on his shoulder, looking over and seeing Zack standing behind him. His teacher gave him a smile.

"It's okay buddy. If you don't remember we won't force it out of you." Cloud relaxed, looking down to the ground.

"Cloud, how did you feel when you came face to face with the dog?" Zack asked softly, Cloud shrugging as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really. Confusion was a huge chunk of it, and a little anger." Cloud looked to Zack, his teacher's eyes full of wonder and confusion.

"I don't really remember much of it. It's just a blur." Zack smiled, taking off his hoodie and ruffling his spikes. Cloud slapped his hand away, taking a step away from him.

"Would you stop that?" Cloud grunted, Zack chuckling softly.

"It's just the adrenaline. Don't worry about it Cloud, you may leave now." Cloud nodded, heading for the door.

"Do I still have to run the thirty minutes?" He asked, stopping as he waited for an answer. Zack laughed, shaking his head.

"No, go get some breakfast. We'll continue your physical training tomorrow." Cloud nodded, opening the door.

"Oh and Cloud?" Cloud looked to the dean over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Any more fights and you'll be suspended." Cloud nodded, leaving the room. He practically ran out, skipping the cafeteria. He ran to his dorm, opening his door and rushing in before slamming it shut. He ran to his bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. His head pounded as the blurry images tried to become clear, Cloud heaving as he tried to block out the memories.

Pain.

There was so much pain.

The images slowly faded away, Cloud sitting against the wall. After he was sure his stomach could hold itself together, he rinsed out his mouth. He changed before leaving the safety of his dorm, heading towards the cafeteria.

"You little bitch!" Cloud was pulled between two buildings, slammed against the wall. He grit his teeth, looking down to the man who had grabbed him. Cloud frowned when he saw Calvin, the bigger man practically spitting in his face as he spoke.

"You made me drop out you little shit! I got a five percent on all of my tests!" Cloud grunted when he was dropped, Calvin pulling out a gun.

"I stole this from my uncle's office. I would be glad to use it on you." Cloud moved quickly, Calvin pulling the trigger. Cloud grunted when he was scathed on the shoulder, the forced pushing him back against the wall. He saw the blood, but he didn't know what to do. The brute actually wanted to kill him.

Cloud's day was way to confusing, Cloud thinking of a way he could get away. He couldn't though, the slit between the two buildings too thin. He moved faster, grabbing Calvin's wrist and pointing the gun up. Calvin pulled the trigger, the noise ringing louder than before. Cloud twisted his wrist, making him drop the gun.

Cloud punched him in the stomach, Calvin grabbing him by his injured shoulder. Cloud didn't feel it though, punching his face. Calvin fell to the ground, Cloud putting his hands against the wall as he started to kick Calvin in the stomach and chest.

Arms came around him, pulling him back. Cloud fought against the person holding him, his mind thinking it was one of Calvin's lackeys.

"Cloud calm down!" Cloud's brain tried to fit the voice with a face, Cloud going still when the voice was recognized as Reno's. He panted as a teacher he didn't know ran over, checking Calvin for a pulse. He picked up the unconscious student, ordering for Reno to bring Cloud along.

Cloud could almost laugh at the weirdness of his day. He knew for sure he was about to be suspended.

"What do you mean by that, Cloud?" The teacher's stood there as they continued to watch the video with the dean, silence echoing for a few painful minutes. When Cloud spoke, even to Sephiroth's ears it sounded insane.

"Everybody thinks because your small, you can't fight back. But in truth, with enough power I could kill anybody I wanted. And nobody would know it was me." Sephiroth frowned, telling himself to pick up Cloud tonight so he could get some more answers from him.

"Why did you come here, Cloud?" Sam asked, Cloud suddenly making himself small and tightening his hoodie.

"I wanted to see if it would be hard. I like having a challenge." The dean paused the video, a frown on his lips.

"All of you, keep an eye on Strife. If anything about him seems strange, come to me immediately." With that the teacher's were dismissed, but before they could leave there was a knock on the door. The door opened, Cloud's wrists held behind his back as two Turks led him in.

"Sir, we found Strife and Calvin fighting between two buildings. Calvin is in critical condition as of now." Sephiroth looked to Cloud's eyes, and for a second he didn't see the shy student he had gotten to know.

He saw an animal.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Cloud woke up sweating. He didn't know why but he hopped out of bed, grabbing the closets thing to him, pointing it in the direction of the noise he heard. He blinked, his vision clearing slowly. He took in a breath, seeing Sephiroth standing in front of him with eyes widened in confusion and surprise. Cloud frowned, looking down to thing in his hand.

He dropped the gun he held, Cloud taking a step back and backing into the dresser. Sephiroth kicked the gun away, slowly walking to Cloud who had curled into his own shell again. Sephiroth brought the blonde into a hug, feeling Cloud shaking against him violently.

"What happened?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud shaking his head.

"He came back." Sephiroth was confused, pulling Cloud away slightly to look down at him.

"Who came back?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud's shivering stopping suddenly. He took in a deep breath, releasing it softly.

"I don't remember." Sephiroth held Cloud again, wondering what had happened in the mountains of Nibelheim. He sat Cloud down, going down to a knee to look the blonde in the eye. Cloud's eyes seemed empty, completely void of life. Sephiroth rose up slightly, pressing his lips against Cloud's. Cloud was still for a second but he raised a hand, touching it to Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth pulled away only an inch, feeling Cloud's breath on his lips.

"Better?" He whispered, Cloud nodding before swallowing thickly. Cloud pulled away more, Sephiroth looking into his eyes. Right then, Cloud looked like he had just woke up. The haunted look was gone.

"Did I really almost get expelled?" Cloud asked in a yawn, stretching his arms over his head. Sephiroth was glad everything was back to normal, for now. He nodded, smirking as he thought back to the day before.

"He did what!"

Cloud kept his eyes on the ground, Shinra looking from Cloud to the Turks. Reno cleared his voice; Cloud looking to the red head he had thought had been a student. So it was true, Turks were sneaky people indeed. Cloud hadn't even suspected him to be a Turk.

"Calvin had a gun sir. Cloud acted out of self defense." Shinra frowned, Cloud looking to him beneath his bangs.

"How bad?" Shinra asked, the dark skinned Turk silent for a second.

"Calvin will be going into surgery for a broken wrist, three broken ribs, and a fractured nose with possible internal bleeding." Cloud looked back down to the ground, Shinra taking in a calming breath. They watched the footage, Shinra pausing it when Cloud was grabbed by Reno.

"I should expel you Strife. Almost killing another classmate isn't taken lightly here." Cloud didn't respond, his eyes staring at the floor blankly. If that was the case, all that was left for him was Nibelheim. Cloud's hand tightened into a fist, thinking back to the people that despised him for no real reason besides him not having a father. Cloud closed his eyes, relaxing his body. This was his fault, anyway.

"But I'm not."

Sephiroth saw Cloud look up sharply, confusion swirling in the blue depths. Sephiroth sighed in relief inwardly; glad he would still have Cloud in his classes. Calvin was expelled instead since he had full intentions of killing Cloud. The poor boy was never allowed back into Shinra Academy for the rest of his life.

Not that Sephiroth cared.

Cloud touched a hand to his cheek, bringing Sephiroth back to present time. Sephiroth looked into those beautiful blue depths, his heart fluttering when he saw the adoration in them. Sephiroth rose up some, kissing Cloud's lips. He gently pushed him back, Cloud falling onto the sheets gently.

Sephiroth touched one hand to Cloud's side, the other locked in blonde locks. Sephiroth craved the blonde's taste, his smell, the little noises he made. Sephiroth could drown in him, and never have enough. He always wanted more, more time with him, more nights spent with him, more kisses, more of everything.

Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, Cloud's eyes closed as he panted for breath. Sephiroth kissed his neck, sucking on the tender flesh there. Cloud gasped and moaned, squirming under Sephiroth as he tried to relieve the pressure between his thighs. Sephiroth was torturing him though, making him cry out and moan for more. Cloud slithered a hand down towards his arousal, Sephiroth grabbing his hand roughly and pinning it to the bed.

"Seph, please!" Cloud practically sobbed, Sephiroth grinding against him and giving him the stimulation he needed. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist, throwing his head back when Sephiroth let go of his neck to nibble his earlobe. Cloud was gasping for breath, his nails digging into his palm.

"Seph…!" Cloud whispered in urgency, so close to blowing his load. Sephiroth stopped teasing him, tearing off Cloud's pants and moving down. Cloud arched when his member was warmed by Sephiroth's mouth, his thighs shaking as Sephiroth pleasured him to release.

Cloud cried out when he came, Sephiroth gagging when Cloud thrusted up his hips suddenly. He pulled away, Cloud's semen running down his chin as he tried to control his fit of coughs. Cloud was on Cloud nine, his eyes closed as he lay there passively. He opened his eyes slowly, his breathing slowing down some.

"Sorry," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth's coughing stopping. Sephiroth rubbed Cloud's thigh, the blonde slowly sitting up. Sephiroth frowned when he saw blood on Cloud's shirt, pulling the sleeve down to see bloody gauze.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, wondering if he had done that to Cloud last night. Cloud winced when Sephiroth touched it, Sephiroth frowning as he got out of bed and made Cloud follow him to the bathroom.

"I thought the first bullet Calvin shot scathed me, but it had went through. I cleaned it, but even with all my smarts I'm a slow healer." Sephiroth grunted as he got a pair of scissors and his first aid kit, cutting off Cloud's shirt. Cloud needed a hospital, but he would heal most of it with his materia. The wound was small, but he didn't want to close it immediately just incase it got infected.

Cloud didn't whine when his shirt was cut, having packed to visit Sephiroth over the three days he would be suspended. They were moving fast and Cloud knew that, but he could care less about that. All he wanted was Sephiroth, whether it ended in tragedy or they lived together till they were old.

He cut off the gauze, cleaning the blood from around the wound.

"How are you able to move your arm?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shrugging slightly.

"I never really feel the pain after a while." Sephiroth bet because of that ability, Cloud probably got a ton of infections growing up. He had Cloud lean back, pouring some alcohol on the wound. Cloud winced, but didn't make any noise. That wasn't really normal, but Sephiroth put it as Cloud was just used to pain.

"You don't really fell pain, but you go crazy when you feel pleasure. Has no one ever pleasured you before me, Cloud?" Cloud shook his head, a small blush on his cheeks. Sephiroth smirked, healing the wound enough to stop the bleeding. He wrapped it up tight, telling Cloud to change the gauze twice a day if it starts bleeding again.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Sephiroth looked to Cloud, the blonde's eyes analyzing him silently. Sephiroth didn't really have an answer, looking over Cloud who was completely naked on his sink.

"Maybe I prey on little boys," Sephiroth teased, Cloud smirking as Sephiroth's fingers skimmed up his thigh. Cloud grabbed his wrist lightly, bringing it to his lips. He kissed his fingers, Sephiroth moving closer.

"I wanted you the first time I saw you. And now that I have you, I need you more than anything." Cloud looked up to Sephiroth's eyes, the cat like pupils slitted and the color of his eyes glowing slightly.

"And if I let you have me?" Sephiroth's pupils dilated, his lips parting slightly. Cloud leaned forward, kissing Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth kissed him back ferociously, Cloud being left behind before being dominated. Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Cloud's thighs and lifting him off from the sink.

"You don't have to, you know that?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding as he placed kisses on Sephiroth's neck as they walked to his room. His hands roamed over the pale flesh, Cloud suddenly burning hot. It took him a second to realize the heat was coming from Sephiroth, the teacher sitting down on his bed with Cloud in his lap.

"Like this?" Sephiroth whispered, his voice almost sounding weak as he spoke. Cloud nodded, feeling most comfortable like this. He took in a sharp breath when Sephiroth grabbed his ass, the man barely restraining himself.

"What changed your mind?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud's small nips and kisses stopping. Cloud leaned back some, sitting firmly on Sephiroth's lap.

"When Calvin pointed the gun at me, I realized everything I wanted the most in life. At the top, I realized I wanted to be yours, in body and soul." Cloud looked down, avoiding Sephiroth's eyes as an angry blush covered his cheeks. He wrinkled his nose in self critiscm.

"That was corny," Cloud whispered, his chin grabbed and lifted up. Sephiroth kissed away the expression, leaving Cloud breathless. A hand touched his hair, holding tight onto the blonde spikes. Cloud gasped softly, enjoying the feeling of the subtle pain only Sephiroth could make him feel.

"If that's what you want, then I'll make you mine Cloud." Cloud felt his heart beat erratically in his chest, Sephiroth kissing him slowly. Cloud closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling. He reached a hand down, pulling Sephiroth's sweats in a silent plea for him to take them off.

Sephiroth moved Cloud off from his lap, taking off his sweats. He reached a hand back, and with one swift motion took his shirt off. Cloud looked over his body, which was much larger than his own, in all aspects. Cloud blushed, suddenly feeling self conscious. Sephiroth wouldn't let him though, pulling him and sitting him back on his lap.

"You're beautiful," Sephiroth whispered against Cloud's neck, his hands roaming over Cloud's body with only the innocent want for exploration. Cloud went almost limp in his arms, Sephiroth kissing Cloud's uninjured shoulder.

"Be mine forever, Cloud," Sephiroth growled against his skin, Cloud shivering from the harsh tone. He was in heaven, never knowing that just being touched by another person would feel so good. He nodded, Sephiroth licking a trail down to his chest. Cloud arched back, his back popping but ignored.

"Yeah," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth opening his eyes and looking up to the blondes face. He licked a nipple, Cloud's body racked with a sudden shiver.

"Yeah?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud feeling something hot against him when he moved to get more comfortable. His eyebrows came together, his lips parting when Sephiroth grinded his member against his own.

"Yes! All yours…" Cloud was brought back to the world of reality when his cheek was touched, Sephiroth kissing his lips. They moved positions, Cloud laid down on his back.

Right when Cloud thought he would lose his virginity, there was a knock on the door. Both him and Sephiroth froze, a familiar voice ringing through the apartment.

"Sephiroth, I know your home!" Sephiroth sighed, Cloud still frozen in place.

"What do we do?" Cloud whispered in a panic, Sephiroth shushing him softly.

"Stay in the room, I'll try to get him out quickly," Sephiroth told him, Cloud shaking his head. Sephiroth kissed his lips, calming down his anxiety some.

"The only way out is through the front door, and Zack will notice you a mile away. Stay here and don't touch anything," Sephiroth told him quietly but quickly, Cloud nodding. Sephiroth put back on his clothes, leaving and locking the door behind himself.

Cloud let out a breath, putting back on his pants and shirt. His erection was long gone, and only fearful anxiety remained. He put his ear to the door, glad the walls of the apartment seemed paper thin.

Sephiroth opened the door, Zack rushing in.

"I think something is wrong with Cloud." Cloud frowned, leaning on the door a bit more.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud hearing heavy footsteps. He shriveled up slightly, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

"I went over the video footage from when he was threatened by Calvin in the hallway. There is something wrong with his eyes." Cloud wanted so badly to see as well, sneakily unlocking the door and opening it. He knew it was against Sephiroth's orders, but he wanted to know what was wrong with him.

He needed to remember what happened in the mountains.

He snuck into the hallway, Zack sitting on the couch along with Sephiroth. Cloud tried not to expose himself too much, holding his breath as he waited for the video to pop up.

He gawked when he saw himself compared to Calvin, almost a chihuahua compared to a german shepard. Zack played the video until it got to the part, pausing it when Cloud looked to Calvin. He zoomed in, showing Cloud's eyes.

Cloud took in a shaky breath, Zack telling Sephiroth his worries. Cloud could only stare in terror.

His eyes were exactly like Sephiroth's.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

"Get up!" Cloud couldn't speak, couldn't move any of his limbs. White walls surrounded him, the screams coming from the many rooms lining the hallway. Cloud shook his head, trying to scream.

Scream for help.

Scream for someone.

For anyone.

He was violently shook, Cloud thinking he was going to be killed now. He fought against whoever shook him, but his body was too weak.

"Cloud!" Cloud's eyes snapped open, sitting up abruptly in a cold sweat. He got up shakily, looking around the room he was in. He saw Sephiroth, the man's eyes full of worry. Cloud's vivid dream didn't fade away like usual, and it had Cloud shivering.

"I need to get out of here," Cloud whispered, rushing around the room to gather his things. Sephiroth stopped him, Cloud shaking his head as he tried to get away.

"Cloud, Cloud look at me." Cloud was hyperventilating now, the dream flashing in his eyes. Sephiroth grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Just look at me." Cloud slowly started to calm down, taking in a deep breath when he finally calmed down enough.

"Tell me what happened, Cloud." Sephiroth was more worried than he had ever been in his entire life. He had been frightened when he woke up to Cloud screaming, and when Cloud started to kick and scream louder, Sephiroth almost got scared that he was physically being attacked by something.

When Cloud opened his eyes, Sephiroth was even more frightened to see them glowing. Cloud had mako in his system. And there was only one way he could survive mako. And that was by treatments.

"They were going to hurt me," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth frowning as he rubbed Cloud's cheek to keep him in the present.

"They were dragging me, I couldn't move. There were doors and p-people s-screaming…" Cloud's voice started to break as he held back sobs, closing his eyes to try and block out the screams.

"I wanted someone to save me!" Cloud squeaked out on a sob, Sephiroth shaking him to get him to open his eyes.

"Cloud, your safe now. I have you, you're safe." Cloud opened his eyes, nodding as he took in shaky breaths.

"I won't let them hurt you," Sephiroth whispered, Cloud nodding as he forced down a sob. Sephiroth let go of his cheeks, pulling Cloud into a hug. Cloud sobbed against him, the dream not just a nightmare. Sephiroth knew it had been a memory. Once Cloud calmed down enough, Sephiroth made him some tea, the tea bitter on Cloud's tongue.  
He was trying to piece together the bits and pieces of the dream he still remembered, but his mind kept giving him dead ends. Cloud was frustrated, but he knew his brain was only trying to protect him. His mind had a self protect mechanism, making him forget anything that traumatized him until it felt he could handle it.

From how he reacted to it, Cloud doubted he was ready for it.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shrugging his shoulders as he looked off into space. He took in a deep breath, Sephiroth coming to his side. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's smaller frame, kissing his temple. Cloud touched a hand to his bicep, taking in a deep breath of Sephiroth's scent. Cloud tilted his head for a kiss, Sephiroth kissing his lips gently at first.

The kiss became hungrier as Cloud looked for solace, Sephiroth willing to give it to him. Cloud pulled away, standing up and pulling Sephiroth closer. He kissed him with parted lips, Sephiroth lifting him up by his thighs and placing him on the table. Cloud wanted to finish what they started yesterday, before Zack interrupted.

Cloud reached for Sephiroth's sweats, pushing them off his hips. They fell to the ground, Sephiroth stepping out of them.

Cloud sat up on his hands, letting Sephiroth take off his boxers. Cloud reconnected their kiss, slowly laying down on the table and Sephiroth following. Sephiroth let his hands roam, Cloud gasping sharply when he felt a heat against his thigh.

"I need lube," Sephiroth groaned against his lips, not wanting to leave Cloud's body. Cloud shook his head, Sephiroth pulling away from the kiss with a groan.

"I'll hurt you, Cloud," Sephiroth told him, Cloud sitting up and kissing his lips. Sephiroth was led back down, seduced by the most feral incubus. He pulled away, wetting his fingers to prepare Cloud.

"You won't hurt me," Cloud whispered, panting softly as he spread his legs open enough for his lover. Sephiroth tried to get his fingers extra wet, spitting on Cloud's hole for further lubrication. He pushed in a finger, Cloud shifting his hips in discomfort.

"Tell me what you want," Sephiroth ordered against Cloud's neck, kissing the exposed skin to create his own unique picture. Cloud grabbed a handful of his hair as he pushed in a second finger, twirling the long strands around his hand. He held on tight, shaking against Sephiroth in anticipation instead of fear.

Cloud tensed when he felt a jolt of pleasure inside himself, releasing a low moan as he tried to analyze it. He knew what it was and had felt it before, but for some reason it felt better. His senses were heightened, every smell and sound attacking his senses.

Sephiroth pushed in a third finger, Cloud feeling the pain of being stretched to his limit. He gasped sharply, Sephiroth stopping his kisses and stilling his fingers.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, lifting his head and looking to Cloud with a frown of worry. Cloud rolled his hips against the invading digits, hissing softly.

"You haven't been playing with yourself, have you?" Sephiroth whispered, his gaze becoming less worried and more seductive. Cloud shook his head, biting his bottom lip when Sephiroth pushed his fingers in farther. He was stuck on the border of pain and pleasure, Cloud pushing down and gasping when he stretched himself further. Sephiroth curled his fingers up, Cloud gripping the table and thrusting down his hips with a moan of pleasure.

Sephiroth pulled out his fingers, spitting into his palm and spreading it over the head of his erection. Cloud was panting, his body screaming for more but too shy to take it.

"Want to take this to the bed?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head. A mad blush covered his cheeks and chest, Cloud swallowing thickly.

"This is how I fantasied I would lose my virginity." Cloud threw an arm over his eyes, to embarrassed to look at Sephiroth again. Sephiroth grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them to the table. He put them in one hand, Cloud suddenly realizing how small he was compared to Sephiroth. He shivered, Sephiroth using his other hand to guide himself.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Sephiroth ordered, Cloud nodding as he licked his lips. He felt something hot against his ass, virgin fear spiking in his chest. He felt a pressure against his ass, not sure what to do about it. He relaxed himself, taking in a deep breath.

He released it slowly as Sephiroth pushed in, Sephiroth sliding in slowly. Cloud felt the heat inside of his body, and it felt weird. He liked it, but at the same time he wasn't sure if he would let this be repeated. Sephiroth kept sliding in though, Cloud suddenly feeling too full. He gasped when his sweet spot was tapped when he shifted, Sephiroth pushing in to the point Cloud thought his body had changed shapes to accompany him.

He was panting, his eyes closed tight as Sephiroth let his head fall back when he felt the tight heat that was Cloud. The blonde was shaking around him, unable to move unless he hit his prostate. He was too full, too hot to do anything besides breathe. He wasn't sure he ever wanted Sephiroth to move.

Sephiroth was being sucked in by a mouth watering heat, his member squeezed tight by Cloud to the point it hurt. He grit his teeth, holding himself still until Cloud was ready. Cloud took in a breath, releasing it with a soft sigh. He unclenched around Sephiroth, Sephiroth taking in a sharp breath as he distracted himself by Touching Cloud's thighs.

"Yell me when," Sephiroth told him, Cloud nodding as he raised his legs. Sephiroth placed one leg on his shoulder, kissing Cloud's calf. Cloud's back hurt from the table, but he wasn't sure he wanted Sephiroth to pull out.

"Move," Cloud whispered, wanting to see how it would feel. Sephiroth pulled out, the feeling making Cloud miss being filled. Sephiroth thrusted back in a tad harder than Cloud anticipated, a sharp gasp leaving Cloud's throat when pain mixed with pleasure. Cloud moaned softly, the burn of being stretched accompanied with the feeling of the heat making him go lax on the table.

Sephiroth pulled out again, Cloud wanting to find release now. Cloud tried to pull his hands free, Sephiroth grunting when he thrusted inside again. He started to thrust faster, Cloud jolting on the table with each thrust. His lips were parted, moans and groans echoing around the room. Cloud arched when Sephiroth bit his neck hard, Cloud whimpering for release.

"You like it?" Sephiroth whispered against Cloud's skin, moving his lips to Cloud's nipples. Cloud became tense when he started to play with them, choking on a moan as he felt his body clench around Sephiroth's member. Sephiroth rose up, shifting his hips for a better position. Cloud practically screamed when he thrusted into his prostate, Sephiroth aiming for that spot each time.

Cloud bit his tongue, panting through his teeth heavily as Sephiroth tortured him relentlessly. Sephiroth wanted to hear him though, kissing away Cloud's snarl. Cloud let his moans pour into his mouth. Cloud pulled his hands free when Sephiroth's grasp became lax, touching a hand to Sephiroth's stomach as his hips slapped against his ass.

Cloud stroked himself, Sephiroth speeding up his thrusts as he tried to get to completion. Cloud threw his head back, gripping his base to stop his own orgasm. He went to late though, his cum squirting onto his stomach. Cloud groaned, stroking his member as he rolled with the waves. Sephiroth grunted when Cloud clenched around his member, his own orgasm pouring out. He tried to keep thrusting, but he was going soft.

Cloud was limp against the table, Sephiroth pulling out slowly. He saw a little bit of blood along with his semen, kissing Cloud's lax member in apology. Cloud groaned, slowly sitting up on Sephiroth's table. He winced, more sore than he had ever been. Sephiroth picked him, ignoring the cum on his table and floor and carrying Cloud back to the room.

Cloud stretched when he was dropped on the bed, Sephiroth looming over him. Cloud looked up to him, seeing the other man was already working up to another erection. Cloud rolled over, rising up onto all fours. Sephiroth touched a hand to his lower back, rubbing the muscle there. Cloud had turned him into a horny teenager again.

"Are you in pain?" Sephiroth asked, already stroking himself to full mast. Cloud shook his head, looking over his shoulder.

"I want you inside me forever," he told him, Sephiroth smirking as his ego burst through the ceiling. Sephiroth held Cloud in place by his hip, pushing in slowly again. Cloud was more open and lubricated by his sperm, Sephiroth pushing in a tad easier. Cloud was still tight though, Sephiroth not waiting for him to tell him to move. He started thrusting in quickly, Cloud gasping as he was forced forward with each thrust. He dug his knees into the mattress, his hands clenching the sheets.

"Seph, oh god…" Cloud moaned, placing his head against the mattress. He grinded his teeth together, shaking with each brutal thrust. Cloud threw his head back when Sephiroth slapped his ass, another one of Cloud's kinks. Cloud cried out when he was slapped again, pushing back against Sephiroth's member.

"Seph! Oh fuck Seph!"

Most of the next two days went on like this, Cloud and Sephiroth only stopping to eat and use the bathroom between breaks. They showered to take off any dry cum, only to add to the large amount whilst in there. Sleep was achieved in small intervals, Cloud happy to have trusted Sephiroth with his most prized possession.

When the sun started to come up on the day Cloud had to go back, Cloud curled against Sephiroth in hopes the sun would go back down.

"I don't want to go back," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth rubbing small circles on Cloud's back and shoulders.

"I know." Sephiroth held him tighter, Cloud closing his eyes and putting this memory in his heart.

"Cloud, what if I said I had to leave somewhere for a while?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud tracing Sephiroth's chest with a finger.

"I would ask why," Cloud replied, Sephiroth smirking slightly.

"Family trouble." Cloud looked up to Sephiroth's face, shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you coming back?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth nodding once. Cloud smiled, rising up and kissing Sephiroth's lips.

"Then I don't mind. Just come back to me." Another round was initiated, but it was slower, more somber. Cloud wanted to remember everything from this moment, the smells, the feeling, and the sounds.

He ran his nails down Sephiroth's back, marking him as his own. Sephiroth groaned from the pain, thrusting harder inside of Cloud. Cloud had gasped, so lost in it all. He would rather drown like this forever than return to his classes.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

"Cloud?" Cloud stopped walking, looking over his shoulder. Randy was leaning against a wall, Cloud having not seen him since he had his head down. Cloud turned to face him, taking off his hoodie.

"Hey." Randy gave him a small smile, pushing himself off from the wall. He walked up to Cloud, Cloud having to crane his neck to look him in the eye. Randy scratched the back of his head, parting his lips before closing them again.

"Can we go somewhere private, so we can talk?" Cloud was hesitant; since Randy had shown him he was not always one to be trusted. Cloud nodded, turning and walking towards the dorms. He had been heading that way anyway, since he was done with all of his classes. If Randy tried anything, Cloud would be ready.

Cloud opened his dorm door, walking into his room and taking off his sweater. He wore a skintight long sleeve beneath it, Cloud hanging up his sweater as Randy looked around his room.

"Your rather neat, aren't you?" Randy asked, Cloud grunting as he closed his closet and turning to face Randy. The tall man was sitting on his bed, looking around the room. His eyes met Cloud's, Cloud crossing his arms over his chest. Randy looked over his body, having never seen Cloud outside of his sweater.

"You're really buff." Randy stood up, walking over to Cloud. Cloud frowned, wondering why Randy would think that. Cloud had muscle, but he doubted he had much. He was fast, but not powerful.

"Randy, what did you want to talk about?" Cloud asked, Randy stopping only inches from him. Cloud was frowning, his eyes demanding Randy just spit it out.

"Cloud, I've been thinking about my actions in the beginning. I wanted to tell you that… I'm not like that anymore." Cloud raised an eyebrow, Randy taking a step forward and leaving no space between them. Cloud couldn't back up, his back already against the closet.

"Back up Randy," Cloud told him, Randy grabbing Cloud's chin and forcing his lips against his own. Cloud went to push him away, his wrist grabbed tightly. Cloud felt disgust roll in his gut when a tongue prodded into his mouth, his mind screaming one thing.

'Only Sephiroth could touch him like this.'

Cloud punched Randy in the stomach, Randy falling to his knees with a yelp of pain. Cloud quickly moved away from him, his eyes narrowing in anger. Randy slowly got up, wiping his mouth. Cloud suddenly felt cornered. Randy was stronger than he thought.

"Who have you been with?" Cloud frowned, Randy's eyes burning with rage. Cloud sighed; knowing he should have known the brute hadn't changed.

"That's none of your business." Randy charged towards him, Cloud moving quickly. Randy wasn't like Calvin though, moving just as quick. Cloud grunted when he was pinned against the bed, Randy's hand tearing at his pants.

"I'll erase him from you with my dick!" Cloud tried to kick him off but he wouldn't budge, Cloud starting to get scared and angry.

"Randy don't!" Cloud barked, Randy chuckling as he slithered his hands into Cloud's pants.

"Is this what you like, Cloud?" Cloud felt his fingers skim his hole, and for a second everything went blank. When his vision came back, there was blood on his hands. He gasped in shock, looking around the room.

He froze in place.

Randy was lying on his bed on his back, blood pouring from his neck. Cloud quickly went to his side, putting his ear to Randy's lips. He felt small wisps of breath, Cloud rushing to the bathroom to grab the materia he was given by Zack in case of emergencies.

He ran back to Randy, touching a hand to his neck and pressing hard. He summoned up as much power as he could, gritting his teeth when his vision span. The bleeding stopped though, Cloud grabbing his phone and calling the infirmary.

Randy let out a deep breath before his chest went still.

Cloud dropped the materia, his body shaking as he panicked.

His hands shook as he brought them to Randy's chest, remembering the class he had about CPR. He situated his hands, pressing down as hard as he could. He did this five times before plugging Randy's nose, breathing air into his mouth. He pumped his chest again, his eyes filling with tears.

He knew the bastard deserved something, but it wasn't death. But that wasn't why Cloud was crying. He was crying because he had done this. It was like there was always something awful lurking just below the surface, telling him to hurt others. Cloud always tried to ignore it, always told himself it was all in his head.

But it wasn't. That part of Cloud existed, and it had killed Randy. Cloud had actually killed somebody with his bare hands, like a monster. His arms shook as tears kept falling, Cloud only seeing what he had done.

He was a monster.

He had killed a man.

Cloud pressed harder, Randy taking in a shaky breath. Cloud gasped, Randy's heartbeat there but faint. Cloud heard footsteps and voices, rushing to his door and opening it.

Just this morning, everything was normal.

Cloud had been walking down the hallway, his eyes downcast as usual. He walked silently, hoping nobody saw him. Reno always saw him though, rushing to his side and yapping on and on about a girl he met last night. Cloud knew his secret identity now, and had wondered why he was a target by the Turks.

Was it because of what happened in the mountains?

Cloud shook his head, Reno looking to him with a pout.

"You don't think I can get her to go out with me?" Cloud looked to Reno, the red head trying to look innocent. Cloud shrugged.

"Well, you invade everyone's space, so I doubt she'll be interested for long." Reno whined, telling him how he wasn't like that with women. Cloud had just chuckled, Reno looking at him with surprised eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, Cloud looking to him with a frown. Reno smiled, throwing his arm over Cloud's shoulder. Since Cloud was significantly shorter, Reno told him he was a perfect perch. Cloud shrugged him off, swatting him away. Reno laughed; glad he could get more than a grunt out of the blonde.

In his classes, Cloud was as bored as always. He only had two classes in the morning before it went to physical training for the rest of the day. Cloud had gotten used to his schedule, working hard so he could gain more muscle. Zack had noticed and worked him harder than the rest.

The upside of Cloud's day was when he and another girl ran into each other, embarrassing the blonde tremendously. But Zack had laughed since Cloud had caught her by her breast, which earned Cloud a hard slap. Hearing Zack laugh had been amazing to his ears, since his teacher had stopped laughing for a while. Every teacher was on edge, and Cloud was glad he could make at least one laugh.

But none of that mattered now. The doctors rushed in, attaching Randy to a bunch of machines, carrying him out on a gurney. Cloud was grabbed by a blonde haired Turk, dragged to the dean's office. He didn't speak, his head downcast.

"Strife, why is there blood on your hands?" Cloud stayed silent, the Turk sitting him down and explaining to the dean what he saw. Cloud didn't say a word, and so it became a waiting game to see about Randy's condition. After an hour of wait, a doctor came in.

"He'll make it." Cloud breathed a sigh of relief, the dean looking from him to the doctor.

"What happened to him?" He asked, the doctor shuffling from foot to foot where he stood. Cloud closed his eyes.

"His throat had been torn out sir. We barely managed to save him in time. There had been signs of healing by materia, but we had to perform surgery to replace the vital tissue that had been lost." Cloud felt all eyes go to him. The dean stood up, Cloud pulled out of the chair.

He felt a surge of fatigue go over him, falling limp against the body behind him. When he woke up, he was tied down to a chair. Cloud didn't try to struggle, his eyes downcast as he waited patiently for any sign of life in the room with him. The door on the far end opened, Cloud looking up to meet the eyes of Reno.

"Cloud." Cloud looked down to his lap again, moving his wrists so bone wouldn't rub against bone.

"Tell me what happened in that room." Cloud looked up, Reno's eyes calm despite everything that happened. When Cloud didn't speak, he took pictures from his pocket, placing them out neatly in front of Cloud. Cloud saw the blood, saw the things he had done to Randy.

He looked away, wondering why things like this always had to happen to him. Reno leaned forward, his eyes demanding Cloud's attention.

"What happened in that room, Cloud?" Cloud was panting, on the verge of hyperventilating. He calmed his breathing, shivering slightly as he told himself to speak.

"He wanted to talk." Reno pulled out a chair, sitting down across the table from Cloud. Cloud lowered his eyes, closing them as he tried to remember what happened.

"When we first met, he had a thing for me. I rejected him and he didn't take it to well. Today, he wanted to talk to me. He wanted to talk privately, so I took him to my dorm since I was already going there." Cloud swallowed thickly, his memories starting to get fuzzy.

"He wanted to try again, but I rejected him. He…" Cloud shivered in disgust at the memory, going silent. Reno picked up the pictures, putting them back in his jacket. He got up from his seat, going over to Cloud and untying him.

"He tried to rape you?" Reno asked, Cloud nodding silently. He rubbed his wrists when they were freed, Reno sitting down again across from him.

"I can't remember anything. All I knew was that he was trying to rape me, and I acted. I didn't realize what I did until minutes after." Reno nodded, looking to the glass behind him. He was silent for a minute, nodding silently before looking back to Cloud.

"You almost killed him, Cloud." Cloud looked up to Reno, his eyes suddenly vacant.

"I did. I did kill him." Reno frowned, Cloud standing up and putting his back against the far wall.

"He stopped breathing after I called the infirmary. I brought him back." Reno looked to the glass again, Cloud clenching his hands into fists.

"Am I going to be expelled?" Cloud whispered, Reno looking back to him. There was silence before Reno spoke again.

"No. You will be put under watch until we find out what's wrong with you. Almost killing two people with your bare hands isn't capable of most people Cloud." Cloud felt his eyes burn, tears welling up in his eyes. He held them at bay though, feeling like he was going insane.

"I'm a monster." Reno stood up, pushing in his seat.

"No, Cloud. You're not." Cloud looked to Reno, a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, his entire body starting to shake.

'They know, kill him.'

Cloud grabbed his head, falling down to the ground when pain racked through his body. He screamed, the voice only becoming louder.

'Kill them all!'

Cloud remembered the pain of needles digging into his skin, remembered the face of the people surrounding him. He couldn't understand what they were saying, Cloud more terrified than ever as he looked around the room. He screamed when a scalpel tore through his chest, cutting him wide open.

"His pain receptors still work. We have much more work to do." Cloud pleaded for it to stop, hands touching his shoulders, shaking him violently.

"Cloud!"

"Are you sure the president won't be angry?" A female voice asked, a loud cackle echoing through Cloud's mind.

"He doesn't need to know. If we can succeed with the boy, we can further the experiments on Project J. This needs to work." Cloud screamed louder when something was injected into his veins, Cloud gritting his teeth when the pain became worse before slowly ebbing away.

"If he fails, we can just put him back outside where we found him. He won't survive the trek down the mountain like this." Cloud closed his eyes, his brain shutting down so he could escape.

"Let's just hope Project J can benefit from this."

The last thing Cloud remembered was seeing a man's face, his lips pulled into a grin.

"My lovely creation."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Cloud woke up to voices. He felt like he had heard them before, his eyelids fluttering.

"Cloud?"

Cloud frowned, forcing his eyes to open. He blinked to clear his vision, seeing Zack sitting next to him. Zack gave him a small smile, Cloud too tired to smile back. His eyes closed again, his mind pulled back into slumber. After what only seemed minutes, he opened his eyes again.

The room was dark, something fluffy itching his nose. Cloud tilted his head to the side, groaning when his body protested against the movement. He took in a deep breath, releasing it through his nose. The fluffy thing moved, a light turned on close to him.

Cloud closed his eyes, groaning softly.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Cloud opened his eyes, blinking to adjust them to the light. Cloud saw Zack again, his eyes traced over with dark circles and scruff around his chin. Cloud looked around for anybody else, his heart dropping a tad when he didn't see Sephiroth there.

"Cloud, do you remember what happened?" Zack asked, Cloud looking back to his teacher. He slowly rose up, hissing when pain racked through his body. Zack grabbed him, propping up pillows behind him to help him get more comfortable.

Cloud saw something white in his vision, looking down to his arms. They were covered in bandages, so were his bare chest and stomach. Cloud frowned, looking to Zack who was frowning in worry.

"Why am I bandaged up?" Cloud asked, Zack sighing softly as he sat back. To Cloud, he almost looked defeated.

"Cloud, I'm going to tell you something, and you need to stay calm." Cloud nodded, a frown present on his chapped lips. Zack took in another breath, releasing it with a sigh.

"Randy died, Cloud." Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief and horror, Zack rubbing his eyes like he was trying to get a picture out of his mind. He rubbed his temples, looking back to Cloud.

"He was stable for a few hours, but he had went into a coma. He passed from internal bleeding they didn't catch." Cloud tried to remain calm, tried to act like he wasn't affected. In truth he was shaking, tears welling up in his eyes.

He had actually killed him.

"When Reno took you in for questioning, you started screaming, begging him to make them stop. We didn't understand who you were talking about, but suddenly you attacked him. He's fine; he is recovering in the infirmary. He didn't go down without a fight though." Cloud smiled softly, willing away his tears. He had to be strong. He knew this wouldn't be the end of the monster inside of him.

"It took three other Turks to get you down, but in the end we had to shoot you a couple times to stop you." Cloud swallowed thickly, Zack sighing softly as he slicked back his hair. Cloud looked down to his hands.

"Cloud, you have an abnormal amount of mako in your system. It's enough to kill a city. Sephiroth has a lot more, but he is a different case." Cloud frowned, looking to Zack in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Mako is only used in cases of war, but war is forbidden," Cloud told Zack, Zack giving him a weak smile.

"Cloud, a war has been raging for ten years now. We just hid it, luring in kids so we can train them to become soldiers. It's all a scam. And there's no escaping it once you graduate." Cloud was unbearably confused; gripping the sheets in hope he would wake up.

It was all a scam?

"Why did you lie to us?" Cloud whispered, Zack looking to the ground.

"I asked the same question to my mentor. He told me in times of war, everybody is looking for a way out. They had to find a way to get us in." Cloud swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. He parted his lips, but he couldn't think of what he would want to say.

"Cloud, do you remember what happened in the mountains?" Zack asked softly, Cloud playing with his fingers as he thought.

"They are just images, blurry images. There was something about Project J, a way to make me no longer feel pain. I remember being cut open, and screaming. But I wasn't the only one screaming. There where white walls, doors on every corner. There were so many people screaming…" Cloud slowly trailed off, his mind showing him the images over and over. He touched a hand to his hair, the strands abnormally long.

"How long was I asleep?" Cloud whispered, Zack taking in a deep breath.

"A month. Your body needed time to heal by itself."

Cloud took in a breath, forgetting he needed to breathe for a second. He started to take the IV out, Zack stopping him.

"Cloud, your not fully recovered yet. Some of your bones aren't fully healed," Zack told him, Cloud looking him in the eye.

"Zack, I need to move." Cloud swatted his hand away, taking out the IV. He tore off the patches on his body, moving to the side to face Zack. He slowly got out of the bed, his body in pain but strong. Cloud tried to take a step, almost falling over. Zack caught him, Cloud pushing him away.

He walked across the room, his body feeling better with every step. He opened the door, Zack following him out. Cloud walked faster and faster before he began to run, his body healing faster this way. He stopped at the end of the hallway, Zack stopping next to him.

Sephiroth.

Cloud felt his heart scream for him, but his smile fell when Sephiroth moved to the side. Cloud's mind would never forget that face.

"I see you're awake and well." Cloud took a step back, his body screaming for him to run. The man walked over to him, Cloud parting his lips but no words coming out. The man grinned, Cloud shaking in fear.

No.

"I hadn't expected you to survive after all these years. You are an amazing experiment indeed." Cloud took another step back, all of his memories flashing back.

No.

Not like this.

"I killed you," Cloud whispered, Hojo smiling wider. He lifted his shirt, showing the scar that was left behind by the wound Cloud had made.

"You almost did. But people like me always know how to survive." Zack stepped in front of Cloud, keeping Hojo away from him.

"Explain what's happening, Professor," Zack ordered, Cloud falling to his knees as memories flashed in his eyes. It all made sense now. The lack of pain receptors, the scars, the nightmares…

Cloud gripped his head, his eyes wide with fright as he stared at the floor in terror. Hojo smirked, his eyes looking from Cloud to Zack.

"Cloud was one of my many experiments. I made him immune to every monster bred poison, disconnected most of his pain receptors. I made him invincible. He has abilities beyond human comprehension, speed beyond light. He was my second greatest creation. But also my biggest failure." Cloud looked up to Hojo, tears streaking down his face.

Sephiroth could only watch, frozen in place. Hojo laughed, Cloud screaming for his body to move, to run.

"After over exposure to mako, he became useless. I threw him onto the mountainside, where wolves would feed him on. It appears they had raised him as one of their own." Cloud remembered the wolves that licked his wounds, gave him raw meat he could barely stomach but ate.

His bottom lip trembled, Hojo looking to Cloud with a sneer.

"I'm here to take him back. I need to conduct more experiments to see how he has progressed." Cloud shook his head, pleading for someone to save him in his mind. Zack parted his lips to speak, but a loud voice filled the hallway.

"I think not, Hojo." Sephiroth looked to the president, the fat man looking to Cloud who was obviously on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Not while Cloud is a member of this school. I will officially put him under Sephiroth's care, until he is fit enough to participate." Cloud heard footsteps come his way, a gloved hand reaching out to him. Cloud grabbed it, slowly pulled to his feet. He looked up, a man with shoulder length red hair standing next to him. Another man was there, his features similar to Zack's although more rough around the edges.

Cloud took his hand back, his eyes looking to Hojo. Hojo was frowning, his eyes demanding he come to him. Cloud moved behind Zack, feeling like a child being protected by his mother.

"Fine. But when he is ready, I expect him in my lab." Hojo walked away with that, Cloud releasing a shaky breath. Zack turned around, facing Cloud. He put his hands on Cloud's shoulders, his eyes tired but full of worry.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Spikey," Zack whispered, Cloud wiping away his tears. He pulled away from Zack, turning away from everybody and walking away. He heard footsteps behind him, but he just ignored it. He stopped by the bathroom, rushing in and vomiting in the trashcan.

A hand rubbed his back, Cloud heaving for a good couple minutes before his stomach calmed. He pushed the hand away, going over to the sink and rinsing out his mouth as best as he could. He looked at himself in the mirror, his skin sickly pale. Dark circles sat around his eyes, his skin stretched over his bones slightly.

He looked dead.

He saw a glimpse of Sephiroth, looking away from his reflection.

"I need to leave," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth nodding. They went to Sephiroth's apartment, Cloud's things already packed and placed in Sephiroth's kitchen for now. Cloud went straight for the couch, laying down and staring off into space.

Silence stretched for a long moment.

"Sephiroth, I want to die." Cloud closed his eyes, his tear ducts dry. He could only shake, the couch dipping slightly as Sephiroth sat down next to him. Cloud's head was lifted, placed in Sephiroth's lap.

"I know Cloud. I know." Cloud gripped Sephiroth's hand, his mind numbed to the pain he felt inside his chest. He had been broken to the point he wasn't sure he could fix himself again. He didn't know how he did it the first time, and his mind didn't give him the answer.

He wanted to forget it all again.

"I'm project J, Cloud." Cloud looked up to Sephiroth's face, Sephiroth's eyes looking down to Cloud with an emotional equivalent to rage.

"I know your pain, Cloud. Believe me, I wanted to die too." Cloud looked away, squeezing Sephiroth's hand harder. Sephiroth explained everything to him, about Jenova and his life stuck in the lab. The monster that always lurked and told him to kill others.

"How did you stop yourself?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth humming softly as he thought it over.

"I don't know. I grew up, got friends, and started working. Went to war. Eventually, I forgot the things that made me. But every time I came back, Hojo was waiting to conduct more experiments. Eventually I just blocked out the pain."

Cloud closed his eyes, Sephiroth running his fingers through his hair. They stayed like this for a good hour, only moving when Cloud's stomach growled with hunger. Cloud ate his wutaian takeout slowly, his appetite absent despite his stomach's protests. Sephiroth ate with him, making Cloud feel a tad more human.

After he took a shower, Sephiroth getting the bed ready as Cloud cleaned up. When Cloud finished, he entered the room bare. Sephiroth looked to him, frozen in place for a second.

"Sephiroth, I need you to touch me." Cloud looked up, his spikes slicked back by water. His blue eyes asked for reassurance, and this was the only way Cloud could feel normal again.

Sephiroth walked up to him, his lips slamming against Clouds. He picked him up, carrying him over to the bed. He dropped him, Cloud helping him get out of his jeans. Sephiroth pushed him down, kissing his lips and throat.

Sephiroth had heard Cloud had been almost raped, and though a part of him was glad the man died, he was angrier at himself for not being there. Sephiroth had just come back three days ago, filled in by Genesis about everything that had happened.

Sephiroth had hoped Cloud would be safe.

To see him the way he was lying in that infirmary bed made Sephiroth feel useless. There was no way he could reassure him of anything. No way he could hug him and feel his long skinny arms hug him back just as hard.

Sephiroth prepared Cloud with lube this time, not wanting to add any more injuries to him. He slipped in a lot easier, but Cloud was even tighter than their first time. Sephiroth hugged him tight; Cloud's nails digging into his back as he worked hard to remind Cloud he wasn't alone.

Sephiroth would be there for him, every day.

He didn't know if it was Jenova that brought them so close together, but it didn't matter. He would make sure the only person to touch his temple, was himself. He would be the only person to love him.

Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the delay, college is starting soon and now I'm as busy as a mayor.**

Today was Cloud's birthday.

There were no candles, no cake, no presents. Nobody yelled out happy birthday, punched his shoulder, or gave him a hug. He was locked away in his room, Sephiroth just outside the door.

It had been a week since Cloud figured out everything. Regained the horrible memories he had lost. Cloud sniffled, his eyes staring blankly at the dark wall as he wallowed in the pain of his memories. He couldn't fight it, couldn't scream for it to go away.

He was stuck with them. Forever.

Cloud didn't even blink when there was a knock on his door, Sephiroth's low baritone voice ringing through the dead silence.

"Cloud, do you want to go out?" Cloud didn't respond, he never did. He could only cry. He had stopped eating as well, but his body didn't scream for food. His body was made to withstand months without food. The thought made Cloud close his eyes tightly, tears cascading down his temples. He curled into a ball on his side, feeling the pain, the hopelessness, the humiliation.

He was nothing.

Cloud jumped when his door was forced open, light flooding into the room. Sephiroth marched in, Cloud backing up against the wall. Sephiroth grabbed him, Cloud stumbling off the bed. He barked a protest, but it fell on deaf ears.

Cloud was sat down at a table, Sephiroth putting a plate of food in front of him. Cloud tried to push it away, but Sephiroth forced a piece of toast into his mouth. Cloud looked into Sephiroth's eyes, his own shimmering with tears. Sephiroth spoke aggressively, but clearly.

"You will not starve yourself. You don't think I understand what you went through? I went through that and worse. What we went through will never go away. It will never stop hurting. But would you rather sit and die in that room, or spend the rest of your time here with me?"

Cloud was taken aback. He could only stare in wonder, the switch suddenly turned off in his head. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but he suddenly felt all of his anger and sadness dissipate. Cloud grabbed the piece of toast, lowering it from his lips.

"Listen, Cloud." Sephiroth's voice was calm, his eyes becoming the endless pools of adoration Cloud saw every time he was with him. The cage that surrounded his mind opened, his eyes looking but unable to move. Inside his mind, he was broken, a shattered image. It was barely holding itself together, but even so it's eyes looked to the open door.

Could it leave this cage?

Or should it stay?

"Cloud, I love you." Cloud swallowed thickly, the shattered reflection in his mind reaching for the opening. It fell, but it was determined to get back up.

"I'm not saying this to cheer you up, Cloud. When I came back from my mission I… I wanted to say it to you, in the most romantic, corny way."

He got up, grabbing onto the cage threshold.

"When I saw you break, when I heard what Hojo said, I knew my words would have to wait. Cloud… Don't let me loose you like this."

Cloud pulled himself out.

He was still broken, but he was finally out.

Tears welled up in his eyes, Cloud looking down to the piece of toast. He raised it to his lips, taking a small bite. Sephiroth sighed in relief.

"Today's my birthday," Cloud whispered after he swallowed it, Sephiroth looking to the smaller blonde in surprise. Cloud smiled, remembering everything his mother did to make this day special.

"My mother would make me this delicious chocolate cake every year. She would smother me with kisses, and every time I would push her away. What I would do to have that back…" Cloud trailed off, wiping away his tears. He looked up when his chin was grabbed, soft lips touching his own.

Cloud didn't know what to do, Sephiroth slowly pulling away.

"I'll give you better days." Cloud felt like crying again, and he tried to push them away, tried to be a man. But when Sephiroth kissed him again, he felt so small. He felt so childish for being hurt, for losing himself in his memories.

Sephiroth was right here to give him whatever he wanted, and Cloud hardly realized his existence. Cloud sobbed into the kiss, Sephiroth kissing it away. Cloud dropped the toast, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. A heated session on the table ended in the bedroom, Cloud pressing himself close to Sephiroth's warm skin.

"What do you want to do today?" Sephiroth whispered, Cloud shrugging his shoulders as he lay next to him.

Sephiroth reached over to the dresser, opening the drawer. Cloud was confused, Sephiroth turning back to him with a little wrapped package in his hand.

"Happy birthday, Cloud." Sephiroth handed him the small box, Cloud sitting up and taking it slowly. He tore off the paper before opening it slowly, a small box sitting in his palm. He opened it, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Seph…"

Cloud lifted up the small metal chain, a dog tag at the end of it. He smoothed a finger over it, Sephiroth's name printed on the cold metal.

'Lieutenant Sephiroth' it read, Cloud putting it over his head and around his neck. He lifted it up, his eyes unable to leave the name printed over it.

"Do you like it?" Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the man's eyes calm. Cloud leaned down, kissing his lips. He laid himself down next to Sephiroth, initiating a small make out session. Cloud pulled away first, resting his head on Sephiroth's chest. His heart beat echoed in his ear, Cloud holding onto the tag tighter.

Sephiroth ran a hand through Cloud's hair, flattening the spikes with his hand only to see them bounce back up. Cloud smiled softly, lifting his head to look into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Did you mean it?" Cloud whispered, Sephiroth smiling wide. Cloud loved seeing those smiles. Sephiroth ran a hand over Cloud's back, feeling the faint outline of his spine.

"Every word." Cloud kissed his lover, Sephiroth pulling him over his body. Cloud felt his hardened member against his stomach, pulling away to look into the older man's eyes. He took in a small breath, his heart beating out of his chest.

"I love you, Seph." Sephiroth turned them over, Cloud resting on his back. Sephiroth lined himself up, Cloud slick with semen and lube from their earlier conquests. He pushed in lightly, Cloud hissing softly as he sank in. Sephiroth kissed his lips, knowing Cloud's hole was sore after their erratic sessions. He stilled when he was all the way in, Cloud running his hands over Sephiroth's shoulders.

Cloud moved his hips slightly, the pain portion on his end becoming less. He pulled away from the kiss, pushing down lightly to get Sephiroth moving. Sephiroth moved slowly at first, one hand fisted in the sheets as the other slowly stroked Cloud back to life. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist, jolting when there was a shock of pleasure down his spine.

Sephiroth moved faster at his small moan of pleasure, Cloud closing his eyes as he felt his body erupt with pleasure and warmth. He moaned when Sephiroth kissed his neck, a small groan escaping the larger man's lips. Cloud dug his hands into Sephiroth's hair, lifting his head. He kissed his lips, falling deeper into the pit of ecstasy. Cloud threw his head back, crying out when Sephiroth thrusted in particularly hard.

Cloud grit his teeth, pleasure building inside his body. He didn't think he would last long, his eyes closed tight as his orgasm built higher and higher. Cloud didn't scream or moan when he came. His entire body stilled, a shiver racking his entire body. Sephiroth tried to pull out when he was squeezed hard, but Cloud's body wouldn't let him. He came hard, pulling out when Cloud relaxed.

His semen squirted onto Cloud's body, Cloud rising up and letting some fall onto his tongue. Sephiroth swore he came again, groaning as his body jolted before becoming lax again.

Cloud panted heavily, getting off the bed slowly. Sephiroth followed him to the bathroom, Cloud turning on the water. He got in the shower, Sephiroth following him. They showered away their mess, Cloud cleaning out his insides carefully. Sephiroth watched, wanting to laugh at the bent over blonde, but also aroused again.

Cloud straightened up, looking to Sephiroth. He smiled, getting to his knees. Sephiroth watched the blonde head bob, touching a hand to the back of Cloud's head.

When Sephiroth came, his hunger was satisfied.

They left the shower, putting on clothes before heading to the kitchen. Cloud froze.

"Zack."

Zack sat on a stool in the kitchen, his eyes looking into his cup of coffee. He looked to Cloud and Sephiroth, Sephiroth's expression stoic.

How long had Zack been here?

"So, when did it start?" Zack gulped down some coffee, Cloud looking down to the ground as he tried to stay calm. Sephiroth spoke instead.

"The welcome party." Zack nodded, looking to Sephiroth with stoic eyes. Cloud felt the energy in the air, the tension enough to create a spark and ignite a fire. Cloud parted his lips to speak, suddenly feeling very small.

"He didn't force me, Zack," Cloud told him, his voice coming out softer than he had intended. Zack stood up, his cup of coffee forgotten.

"Cloud, you are a student here. Sephiroth is a teacher. He could be sent to jail for touching you." Cloud couldn't speak, Zack looking to Sephiroth.

"You of all people know this. So give me a brief explanation of how all this shit started." Cloud looked to Sephiroth, the taller man silent for a long second.

"As you know, Cloud has the same crap I have in my DNA. When we first met, it is very likely we both recognized it unconsciously. We can't fight it, even if we wanted to." Zack sighed softly, walking over to Sephiroth and leveling him with a stare.

"Hurt him, and I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." Zack looked to Cloud, the blonde looking down at the floor. Zack sighed softly, walking over to the blonde and ruffling his hair.

"I'll find a way to get you to graduate early. Since you already know the school's secret, it should work. Don't let anybody else find out till then." Cloud nodded, looking up to Zack. The dark haired man smirked, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Wear a condom, at least?" Zack asked, Cloud becoming red faced before pushing Zack to the door. Zack left with that, Cloud looking to Sephiroth.

"Did you give him a key?"

 **Author's note: I know, kind of short but next chapter will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

"We are proud to represent our sophomore class!" Cloud looked into the crowd of people, looking for a specific set of eyes. He swallowed thickly when he didn't see them, clenching his hands into fists.

Was she unable to come?  
Cloud suddenly saw them, smiling wide. He totally forgot about everything else. There were only three years to the school, and to make it to the second year is almost impossible for most people. The dean said it had been a good year though, since there were thirty people in the second year class.

Usually there were ten or five.

Cloud lifted his head; glad to be a few of the second year students. He saw Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye, the larger man's eyes stoic. They shifted to him though, Cloud giving him a small smile. Sephiroth's lips upturned, looking back to the crowd. Cloud was led off the stage with the rest of his classmates, quickly finding his mother.

He hugged her tight, her frame slightly smaller than his own. She hugged him back just as tight, smoothing down his hair, which only popped back up. He chuckled, pulling away from her embrace and kissing her cheek. She seemed surprised, Cloud just glad she was back.

They walked away from the crowd, walking towards the side. She looked over his face, frowning in confusion.

"Is it just me, or did you grow up?" Cloud laughed, understanding what she meant. He had been working out hard the past few weeks before graduation, but also the school changed him. He had grown four inches, gained fifteen pounds in muscle, and his hair was trimmed for this event.

His face had become more angular, and he was starting to look like a man. He felt powerful, especially since he had started to test his limits. The mako was always there, just under wraps. Now it flowed freely, and Sephiroth helped him workout to get used to his sudden increase in strength.

"How was your first year?" His mother asked, Cloud shrugging as he leaned against a pole. He took in a deep breath, his smile not leaving his face as he thought over the entire year.

"It was bad at some parts. But in others, I couldn't have been happier," Cloud told her, his mother smiling softly as she touched his arm. Cloud hugged her again, missing her more than ever.

"My baby is all grown up," she whispered, Cloud pulling away and looking around so nobody heard. He leaned in, whispering into his mother's ear,

"I lost my virginity."

His mother blinked when he moved away, leaning in and whispering into his ear,

"Point him out."

Cloud, at first was hesitant. Not only was the person in question a teacher, but also it was also weird that his mother knew his preference. Cloud secretly pointed at Sephiroth, his mother looking him over. She was silent for a long second, Cloud scared she would be angry.

"So did you do it to raise your grade or do you like each other," she asked, Cloud suddenly becoming red faced.

"I love him, mom," he told her, his mother nodding with an approving look.

"I slept with my teacher a couple times to raise my grades. Then again, I wasn't as smart as you," she told him, Cloud smirking as he gave her another hug. She wasn't expecting it, but gave him a hug in return.

"Love doesn't criticize Cloud. If you are okay with it, and so is he, I'll be happy," she whispered into his ear, Cloud suddenly feeling like crying. He pulled away, wiping his eyes of any tears. She smoothed down his hair one last time, kissing his cheek. She fixed his clothing, looking at her boy. She smiled.

"So, he didn't raise your grades at all?" She asked, Cloud blushing red and making her laugh.

"Cloud." Cloud looked over his shoulder, Zack and Sephiroth standing behind him. His mother looked over the two, walking over and giving them both a smile.

"I trust you have been treating my boy well?" She asked, Cloud's blush becoming darker. He knew exactly whom she was talking about, though Zack and Sephiroth didn't catch on. Zack smiled, becoming the bouncing ball of energy he was when he and Cloud first met.

Cloud's mother looked over Sephiroth, Cloud looking over his shoulder to hide his blush.

"Tell me, is Cloud still wearing his black sweater?" Cloud looked to his mother in shock, surprised she even knew he had brought it with him. He had packed it secretly, hoping she wouldn't realize he had it.

"Most of the time," Zack told her, Cloud taking a step back when his mother looked to him. She smiled wide, Cloud swallowing thickly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't bring it?" She questioned, Cloud looking away from her. He cleared his throat, his mother grabbing his arm and pulling him close so they were face to face.

"Stop wearing that sweater Cloud. How many times do I have to tell you that?" His mother questioned with a frown, Cloud pulling his arm away when she loosened his grip.

"Sorry mom, I swear I won't wear it anymore," Cloud told her, his mother looking to Sephiroth and Zack.

"Burn it if you have to," she ordered, Cloud gasping in disbelief. After a few more minutes of talk about Cloud's performance and grades, his mother left, needing to catch the next ferry to Nibelheim. Cloud sighed in relief, Zack throwing an arm over Cloud's shoulder.

"Your mom is cool," he told him, Cloud rolling his eyes. He had to agree though. Despite how much she annoyed him, she was a cool mom. Zack started to lead Cloud to the Shinra building, Cloud confused.

"Why are we going there?" Cloud asked, Zack only grinning. Cloud was still confused, Zack leading him all the way up to the Dean's office. The dean sat in his seat, his Turks surrounding him. Even Reno was there, the red head looking as good as new despite a bandage on his cheek. He smiled at Cloud, Cloud giving a smile back.

Cloud was sat down, Zack standing next to him. The dean slid a file across the table, Cloud catching it with a frown.

He opened it, his eyes widening when he saw his diploma. He looked to the dean in confusion, the dean smiling.

"Cloud, you are an exceptional student, and a special case. Since you already have mako in your system and proved you could control it effectively, I would like to let you graduate early. You will be sent to Nibelheim for your first mission today."

Cloud's jaw was on the ground, his eyes as wide as saucers.

Zack chuckled, ruffling his hair and pulling him out of his daze.

"Today soldier," he told him, Cloud getting up from his seat in a daze. Zack had to practically drag the stunned blonde out of the room, Sephiroth waiting outside with his mother. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

She was sneaky.

His mother hugged him tight, whispering something in his ear. Cloud blushed, his mother kissing his cheek. They all left to the helicopter, Cloud silent the whole way as he tried to fight his motion sickness. When they finally arrived, the sound of a helicopter woke up most of Nibelheim.

Cloud jumped out, throwing up in a bush. Zack rubbed his back with a chuckle, Sephiroth looking to the blonde as the date he had in mind was crossed off the list. Once Cloud emptied his stomach, they headed to his mother's house, ignoring the people who gasped at Sephiroth's beauty and Zack's body. Cloud had grown up to, and some of the bullies he remembered were envious of his transformation.

Cloud held his head high, no longer just a toy.

He was a man.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
